Growing up
by vermilioncream
Summary: Naruto is a young boy who tragically loses his parents and as a result has to move in with his new adoptive family – the Uchiha family. How will his relationship with young Sasuke develop as they grow up? AU, multi-chapter.
1. Meet the Uchiha family

**Summary:** Naruto is a young boy who tragically loses his parents and as a result has to move in with his new adoptive family – the Uchiha family. How will his relationship with young Sasuke develop as they grow up? AU, multi-chapter.

**Author's note:** Hello everybody. I'm back with the first chapter of a new story I started writing. Please read and review.

**Warning:**** Rated M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from this work.**

**Growing up**

Chapter 1: Meet the Uchiha family

Sasuke laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Even though it was late at night, sleep seemed to avoid him. He wasn't worried or stressed about anything in particular, it was just a rainy night and he always seemed to suffer from insomnias during rainy nights. His mother always told him that was very odd since most people feel sleepy when it's raining. He sighed closing his eyes, trying to think of something nice like his mother always told him to. He thought about his brother Itachi and how much he admired him. Itachi always got straight A's in school and all the teachers loved him. And not just the teachers, he was popular with both the girls and the boys, too. His ambition was to be like his bother when he grew up. He was only 8 now, so he only spent 2 years in school and so far he did pretty well, but he still had ways to go in order to reach Itachi's level.

Sasuke opened his eyes and sighed rather annoyed. He rolled on to his side, ruffling the sheets. He could hear the rain drops falling on the ground and batting against his window, but nothing more. He lived together with his family in a remote mansion outside of the city. His family owned a big Victorian house and many acres of land surrounding it. So, because of the isolation of the estate, it was always very quiet. As such, Sasuke got used to the silence and when it was raining he couldn't sleep because of the noise the rain was making.

He got up and went to sit by the window. Whenever he couldn't sleep he would do that – go sit on the windowsill and watch the rain. It was dark outside, even thought it wasn't very late. It couldn't be past 9:30 pm, but he always had to go to bed at 9 pm. His parents said that it was important for a growing boy to get the proper rest, so he was always sent off to bed much earlier than the rest of the family. He was envious of his brother, who was allowed to stay up late, and do whatever he wanted.

_"When you are Itachi's age, you will also be permitted to do the same. But for now you have to do what I say if you want to grow up big and smart like your brother. Don't you want to grow up to be like Itachi?"_ -, his mother would always say to him whenever he complained about his early curfew.

Despite his complaints, Sasuke usually had no problem sleeping that early…except on rainy nights. As he was musing over all of this he continued to watch the grounds around the estate. There were lights planted every 100 meters, so he could see the surroundings pretty clearly. His room was located inside a turret, so its shape was rounded. There were tall windows covering the rounded wall and since his room was located on the side of the house, his view covered both part of the front and of the back side of the grounds. His gaze first drifted to the land behind the house. He saw the large swimming pool covered by a tarp. Then he saw the wide stretch of grass forming the lawn and further in the distance he saw their cherry orchard. His father treasured those trees. It seemed like he spent all his free time tending to them. Sasuke sometimes felt that his father divided his time between work, which consisted of running the big company that has been in his family for generations, taking care of the trees and spending time with Itachi. He heard his father say several times that Itachi was to take over the company when he was older.

His eyes then moved to the front of the mansion. He saw the long driveway framed by tall trees and the imposing gate where the path ended. He was rather surprised when he saw a car enter the driveway. The gates opened and it was allowed to continue along the path that lead to the front door. That surely caught his attention because they rarely had visitors, and never this late at night. He watched as two figures got out the back seats of the car. He couldn't see very clearly who they were, but he noticed that one was small, like a child and the other seemed to be an adult. The adult grabbed the hand of the child and dragged him to the front door. Next he could hear the door bell ring and decided it was time to go investigate.

Naruto got out of the car in the freezing rain. He didn't move to seek shelter. It was pointless. Everything was pointless for him right now. He couldn't feel the cold rain against his body or the frosty wind against his face. He was too entrenched in the pain he felt in his chest. Earlier that day he lost both his parents. He was at home with his babysitter, Mrs. Biwako Sarutobi, when 2 police officers showed up at their door. They talked to Mrs. Biwako, and then they left. They had told her that his parents had died in a car accident. At the age of 8 Naruto couldn't fully comprehend what that meant, but as the day progressed and it got dark outside he saw that they weren't coming back home. He began to understand that when people died they didn't come back. He knew the theory surrounding death, because his mother explained it to him, but somehow he kept hoping that if he misses his parents badly enough they would still return to him.

As he stepped out of the car he started realizing that maybe no matter how much he wished for them to come back to him, his parents were gone forever. What hurt the most was that he couldn't do anything about it. That feeling of helplessness was the one that was weighting heavy on his chest as Mrs. Biwako grabbed his hand and yanked him in order to start walking. Earlier his baby sitter explained to him that from now on he will live with another family.

_"But why? Why do I have to go live with someone else?"_ Naruto asked when he heard the news.

_"Because you can't live on your own. Oh, you poor child, your parents are not coming back home and you can't look after yourself, so you have to go live with some other people"_, she explained with tears in her eyes.

_"But I don't want to. I want to live with my mom and dad."_, Naruto said between sobs.

Biwako tried to swallow the lump in her throat wiping her eyes with a handkerchief and said,

_"Your mother had a very good friend. Her name is Mikoto Uchiha. They knew each other ever since they were children. Mikoto promised to your mother she will take care of you, if anything happened to her."_

Naruto didn't want to live with a woman named Mikoto Uchiha. He didn't want to live with anyone other than his parents. He was deep in thought, crying silently, so he didn't even notice the imposing house and the vast terrain surrounding it. He didn't notice when Mrs. Biwako rang the door or when the door opened to reveal a tall black haired woman.

"Mrs. Sarutobi, please come in."

"Good evening Mikoto-san." -, the babysitter said while entering the huge house, dragging Naruto behind her.

"I'm sorry -", the old woman didn't continue because she saw Mikoto's eyes filling with tears. Her whole face looked swollen as if she had been crying for hours. The younger woman simply nodded as tears rolled down her face.

"Is this the boy?" Mikoto asked trying to regain her composure. She wiped her face and attempted to smile at the boy.

"Yes, this is Naruto. Naruto, say hello. This is the woman I was telling you about."

"Hello, Naruto. My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I was a very good friend of your mother's. I promise I will take good care of you."

Naruto looked briefly at the woman, but then looked down, avoiding her smiling face. He was numb and he couldn't be a "good boy" and introduce himself properly right now.

"Excuse his rudeness, but as you can imagine, he is not in the best shape", Biwako tried to apologize.

"Oh, no matter, no matter. It is very understandable."

As the women were talking the driver unloaded a few suite cases and put them in front of the door, making a small pile.

"Are these all his things?"

"Yes, for now I packed the essentials, but we will have to go over Kushina's things together during the following days."

"Of course…"

"Well then, I will be on my way. Naruto, you be a good boy now and listen to Mrs. Uchiha. She will take good care of you."

Naruto moved to hug the old woman, clinging to the last trace of familiarity he knew.

"Don't leave, please…"

"I have to go now, but don't worry, the Uchihas are nice people, they will treat you fine. Plus we will see each other again."

The boy still didn't move to let Mrs. Biwako leave, so she forced him to let go of her. As the woman departed Naruto was left standing in an immense hallway with a stranger and a pile of bags. Strangely though, he stopped crying. He looked up at the still smiling woman.

"Come on Naruto-kun. I will show you to your room."

They both heard a noise coming from the top of the enormous staircase that laid in the middle of the hallway. Naruto looked up and he could see a boy about his age, crouching at the top of the stairs, watching him with wide, interested eyes. The boy had straight, black hair, the same as the woman's and very large, dark eyes. His skin was paler than Naruto's and he also seemed a bit skinnier.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out of bed?", the woman asked furiously.

"Who is he?", Sasuke dared ask.

"You will meet him in the morning. Now go to bed this instant, young man. It is way past your bed time!", the angry tone Mikoto used didn't build Naruto's confidence that she was a kind woman who was going to take good care of him.

The black haired boy darted to his room, very curious and confused at the same time. Sasuke reached his room wondering who that blond boy was. He had never seen him before, and now it seemed that he was going to spend the night at their house. That was very peculiar, but at least now he had something to think about as he tried to fall asleep.

Naruto and Mikoto climbed the wooden stairs each carrying as many bags as they could. She lead him down a dark corridor until they reached a white door. The woman opened the door inviting Naruto in. He could see the room was medium sized and simply furnished. He spotted a double bed, a wardrobe, a desk with a chair and a few shelves on the walls. The colors were neutral as if whoever decorated the room was neither preparing it for a boy or a girl. That suited Naruto just fine.

"This is the guest bedroom. You will sleep here from now on, Naruto-kun."

"Hmm, ok."

"Let me take that suitcase. So, what do you think, is this room ok for you?"

"Mhm, it's fine."

Mikoto smiled at him while placing the suitcases in a corner of the room. She was worried about the boy. She could imagine what he was going through. She had also lost her parents, so she was familiar with that sort of pain. However, her parents died when she was all grown up and after she started her own family, so she guessed she had it easier that this poor child who had to come live with strangers. In addition her heart was breaking over losing a close friend. It was true that she and Kushina didn't visit each other as often as they would have liked, after they got married, but they stayed in touch and tried to meet whenever it was possible. Now she felt guilty that she didn't have the chance to spend more time with her friend. She and Kushina were inseparable as children, teenagers and even young adults. However after she got married to Fugaku Uchiha and Kushina to Minato Namikaze, her husband didn't want her meeting her friend anymore. Her husband and Minato were long time enemies, so he tried to forbid his wife from seeing her friend. Mikoto wouldn't have any of that and after long hours of fighting they compromised and decided that Mikoto was allowed to see Kushina but only in private, without the families officially having friendly relationships and visiting each other. That was why this was the first time she met Naruto. He was such a pretty little boy and he was the spitting image of his father. Naruto and Mikoto's son have never met and she was worried about how they will get along. She was also worried that Fugaku would never accept Naruto and that he would treat the boy badly. Earlier that day, when she heard the news of her friend's death she was devastated. She tried to explain to her husband the agreement she and Kushina had, concerning their boys, but he was very angry. They had a huge fight, which only added to Mikoto's sorrow. She could only hope that her husband will come around in time, because she was not going to go back on her word of taking care of Naruto. It was the last thing she could do for her best friend.

"Well the bathroom is this way and if you need anything you tell me. Come, I will show you where you can find me."

After showing Naruto her door, they returned to the bedroom and stood in awkward silence. Naruto still wouldn't meet her gaze and tears started rolling down his plump cheeks. The woman moved to hug the boy and placed a soft kiss on top of his head. They stayed like that for while, Naruto shaking with sobs.

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

"Good night."

She took her exit and Naruto was left standing in the middle of the room. He lifted his eyes sighing and looked around the room. He undressed and searched for his pajamas in the suitcases. When he finally found them he put them on and crawled into the big bed. The spacious, cold bed only seemed to remind him of his solitude. Still, he couldn't cry anymore and he was exhausted. So when he closed his eyes, he immediately passed on to a dream world where he was safe and his parents were alive and happy.

The next morning Sasuke's mother knocked gently on Naruto's door. There was no answer, so she persisted. After several other attempts to draw an answer from Naruto she opened the door and silently entered the room. The bed was bathed in the sunlight that entered through the window. Naruto slept peacefully and undisturbed. His face looked so calm and young, nothing like the tired and thorn expression he wore last night. She sat on the bed next to him and had no desire to wake him up. She knew that now he was probably happy in his dream world and she didn't want to bring him back to the harsh reality. However, she didn't have a choice. Breakfast was being prepared downstairs and the entire family would attend in order for everyone to meet the new member of the family. She suspected that her family wasn't especially thrilled with having a new person in the house, so she didn't want to add to their discomfort by making them wait. Mikoto stroked the boy's sunshine locks gently.

"Naruto-kun, wake up. Wake up, baby-boy."

She continued her gentle stroking as she saw Naruto frown and shift. As soon as he opened his eyes he looked around for a few seconds, confused. Then realization settled in his eyes, as he began to understand where he was and why he was there. He closed his eyes again and let out a long sigh.

"Naruto, please wake up. You have to come downstairs to have breakfast. You will meet the rest of my family there." Mikoto spoke as softly as possible but refrained from touching Naruto again.

The boy opened his eyes and looked at Mikoto properly for the first time. He could see her long black hair, and big dark eyes. Her skin was like porcelain and she looked very young. Her expression was kind and she wore a soft smile.

"Good morning. I - aaa, I need to pee."

With that being said, Naruto stood up and moved towards the bathroom. He closed the door, but he could still hear the woman's voice from behind it.

"Ok, please get dressed and come downstairs afterwards."

"Alright."

Naruto got on with peeing and washing his teeth and face. He got out of the bathroom and searched for clean clothes. He wasn't used to pick his own clothes because his mother usually did that. A stinging pain jolted through his chest at the memory of his mom. He felt he was starting to get very sad again thinking about his parents and he couldn't do that right now. He couldn't stay here and cry his soul out because that woman said he had to meet some people, so he had to focus on choosing something to wear. What were those people going to be like? The woman seemed pretty decent and he remembered a boy about his age from last night. He wondered what that boy was going to be like. He was scared at the prospect of having to meet a bunch of strangers and even more so, having to live with them. But he guessed he didn't have a choice. This was his life now and he had to learn to live it like this.

He put on some clothes and got out of the room. He didn't remember the way downstairs very well so he got a bit lost in the huge house, but in the end he managed to find his way to the ground floor. There he met Mikoto again who was coming upstairs again to see what was keeping the boy.

"Ah, there you are! I was just coming to check on you."

"I- I got lost trying to find the stairs."

"Oh, no problem", she said laughing, "you are here now. Come, follow me."

She lead him to a large room furnished with dark brown wood. It was a dining room, but it was larger than any dining room Naruto had ever seen before. The furniture was very elegant and looked extremely expensive. In the middle of the room was a large dining table where 4 people sat.

"Everyone, this is Naruto, the boy I was telling you about just now."

Nobody from the table reacted in any way. They simply stared at Naruto, which made the kid feel really uncomfortable. From the look on their faces he guessed Mikoto was the nicest, so his luck was only getting worse. Mikoto fidgeted nervously and moved to stand behind Naruto, placing her hands on his shoulders as if sensing his discomfort.

"Alright, this is my husband, Fugaku," she gestured towards a grumpy looking man with strict eyes, who sat at the head of the table. Naruto didn't like the stern look on that man's face. It was very different from the expression his father usually wore. Furthermore, the man's face remained impassive as the introductions were being done, not hinting a smile or any kind of welcoming gesture. The woman behind Naruto continued,

"This is our oldest son, Itachi…" Naruto then moved his eyes to a young looking man. He couldn't be older than 16, but the bags and lines under his eyes pointed to an older soul. When Naruto looked at his face, he was met with a warm gaze and a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto thought that even if something seemed off about this guy, he was still better than the older man.

"And this is our youngest, Sasuke."

Scared blue eyes met curious dark grey ones. The boys looked at each other without uttering a single word. They carefully studied each other trying to find something, anything. After all, they were the same age and they would probably go to the same school, be in the same class. Naruto had the feeling this boy would have to become his best friend in this house, because of their age proximity and because of something he saw in Sasuke's eyes…a curiosity to know, to live. Sasuke gave the other boy an inquiring look, while thinking about his odd blond hair. In the Uchiha family everybody had black hair for as long as the clan existed. Also, at school the majority of the people had dark colored hair, so it was extremely intriguing for the young boy to see someone with such light blond hair and clear blue eyes. The blond boy looked confused, a bit scared, and altogether he had a quirky appearance, which interested Sasuke. Giving the other boy one final look he lifted one eyebrow and snorted, returning his gaze to his plate.

"And finally this is Chiyo-baasan, who is the governess in our house."

"It's nice to finally meet you, young boy."

The old woman seemed nice enough, a smile plastered across her face, however, her eyes remained cold. Naruto felt he should be weary of her. Still he nodded in greeting and attempted a weak smile.

When the introductions were over they all sat down to eat. Naruto sat across the table from Sasuke, and next to Chiyo-baasan. He felt quite uneasy being in this situation, with all these people he didn't know. He would cast quick glances across the table at Sasuke and when he noticed the other boy was watching him too he felt a little better. Somehow, the other boy's interest to know who he was made this whole experience a little less awful.

**Ending note:** So what do you think? Do you find this plot interesting? Do you want me to continue the story? Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	2. Iruka's concern

**Author's note:** Hello everybody. Here's the second chapter.

Dobe = loser

Teme = bastard

Baka = stupid

Judo = type of modern martial art

**Warning:**** Solo action.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from this work. **

Chapter 2: Iruka's concern

_Five years later…_

Naruto slammed the door to his room and flopped on his bed feeling both angry and defeated. He couldn't believe it. Just a few minutes earlier, Mikoto got a phone call from Iruka-sensei, which of course could only mean bad news for him. The teacher complained to Mikoto about Naruto's poor performance at school, especially at math and about the boy getting into fights ever so often.

_"Uchiha-san, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you with this news, but I found myself in the position where I couldn't keep quiet about this any longer. If the problem would only be Naruto's grades, that would be one thing, but for him to constantly pick fights with the other students, it's simply unacceptable. Those fights most commonly end up in physical assaults, and since this is a private school, I'm sure you understand the kind of damage that does to our image. I mean, we can't expect the parents to spend a lot of money on their children's education, only to have their progenies come home from school covered in bruises and with thorn clothes."_

_"I am so sorry about all of this Iruka-san. I completely understand where you are coming from, however we must not forget that the poor boy has suffered a tragedy. Maybe that is his way of releasing some of the pent up frustration he must be feeling…" Mikoto tried to explain shyly._

_"Yes, I am aware of his situation, Uchiha-san and I, together with all of his teachers have taken that into account and tried to cut Naruto some slack whenever possible. But it has been 5 years since that most unfortunate event, so we hoped to see some improvement in the boy. And not only things haven't improved, but they seem to get worse."_

_"I understand. Do you have any suggestions regarding what course of action we should take in order to correct Naruto's behavior?"_

_"Well, concerning the poor grades he is getting, I think the reason behind that is the fact that Naruto most likely lacks attention, rather than intelligence. So maybe just try to talk to him and explain the importance of discipline…" _

_At that Mikoto gritted her teeth in order to keep quiet. She didn't need that man telling her how to raise Naruto. She thought Naruto knew very well what discipline meant, especially considering how the boy was always tip-toeing around Fugaku. But she refrained from giving the teacher a piece of her mind and she simply let him continue without saying anything._

_"…of course some extra work done at home can't hurt him, if you know what I mean." Iruka said laughing a bit awkwardly._

_Mikoto agreed and laughed shortly, only to keep the appearances and image that the Uchiha name carried with it._

_"Concerning the fighting, I was thinking maybe we could find another way for Naruto to channel all his frustration and anger. Usually the children in similar situations as him choose to practice a sport that releases some of that tension. For example our school offers some extracurricular activities, such as judo. We have a great judo program and an excellent teacher. I think maybe that would help Naruto refrain from acting violently all the time."_

_"Hmm, I will have to discuss this with my husband…"_

_"Of course," Iruka interjected._

_"But I think you might be right, Iruka-san. Practicing a sport, especially one like judo might help solve this problem."_

_"I'm glad we are on the same page Uchiha-san."_

_"Yes. Well, if that is all…" Mikoto was rather annoyed with the man, so she just wanted to get off the phone._

_"Umm, don't you want to ask about your other boy…Sasuke?" Iruka was a little surprised at the woman's apparent lack of interest in her boys' education._

_"Of course. How is Sasuke doing in school?"_

_"Oh, here I would have to congratulate you, Uchiha-san. If all the students were like Sasuke, the teachers would have much lower stress levels. While he is not the most sociable person in the bunch, he is an excellent student, and never starts any ruckus. Of course he does sometimes get into trouble, but that is usually caused by the fact that he is trying to defend Naruto, or tries to stop one of his fights."_

_Mikoto had a wide smile on her face by the end of the phone call, proud that her son was a good and loyal child that stood up for his friend. She wanted to raise obedient and disciplined boys, of course, but what she wanted most was for them to be loyal to one another and to look after each other's backs. _

After the conversation with Iruka, even though Mikoto was happy that her boys were indeed true friends, she knew she had to give Naruto a piece of her mind. She couldn't let the child know she wasn't as angry as she appeared, because if not, the boy would never learn and would never listen to her. So she used a harsh tone and told Naruto his behavior made her feel ashamed and that from now on he was going to take judo lessons and he was going to study harder. It broke her heart to lecture and yell at either of the kids, and she was almost ready to drop the act when she saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes, but she stood her ground, knowing that in the long run it would be better for him.

After her rant about how Naruto should behave himself at school, the kid stormed off to his room, leaving the woman behind to feel guilty. She tried to reassure herself that she proceeded in the correct way. Teenagers needed a firm hand, and at the age of 13 you have to get them to listen at you any way you can.

As Naruto was lying in bed, trying to calm his breathing he replayed in his head the fight that probably determined Iruka-sensei to call Mikoto. He threw a punch at Lee after he made fun of him for living with an adoptive family. The kids at that new private school all seemed so god damn perfect and adorable, but most of them were spoiled brats with insensitive hearts, Naruto thought. So of course he got into fights a lot at school. He didn't like to take crap from anyone, and especially when they said something about his parents, he saw red. Luckily Sasuke was there to hold him back because otherwise he would have broken the guy's nose. With that, his thoughts drifted to Sasuke and at how he always seemed to be there when he needed him. Naruto had found a good friend in Sasuke, and while the boys wouldn't be caught dead admitting that to one another, they were both grateful they had each other.

If you went by the way they spoke to each other or by the countless times they engaged in fist fights against each other, you would say they weren't friends. You would probably say they were mortal enemies. However, their behavior was just a façade young boys usually put up because they are too proud to admit that they like and trust the other person. Ever since 5 years ago, when Naruto came to live with the Uchiha family, their friendship had gradually developed. During the first few days of Naruto's stay, they barely spoke to one another. Naruto was too devastated over the death of his parents in order to be able to make any sort of bond with someone new. And besides, Sasuke was a rather shy boy who didn't approach other people unless they came to him first. So he patiently waited for Naruto to come to him. And he did eventually. In the beginning their interactions consisted of going to school together, after Naruto was enrolled in Sasuke's class, and playing different sports and games together. However, as time passed, they grew up and the barriers they put up between one another started to collapse, the boys started to learn more and more about each other. Granted Sasuke was able to figure out more about Naruto because of his observant and inquisitive nature. But that helped the black haired boy understand the other one when other people didn't and blamed him for being stupid and annoying. Of course Sasuke also called Naruto stupid and annoying but he didn't mean it whole heartedly and the other boy knew it, so that only allowed them more familiarity.

Thinking about Sasuke calmed Naruto quite a bit. He was starting to feel better while he thought that maybe taking up judo wouldn't be such a bad thing. But then the calmness that he felt went out the window when he wondered what Fugaku-san would say when he heard about Iruka-sensei's complaints. Naruto had a sort of fear towards the head of the Uchiha family. It wasn't as if Fugaku had ever done anything bad to him, or even treated him poorly for that matter. No, Naruto came to discover during the 5 years spent in the Uchiha family that Fugaku was not a bad man per se. He was just a quiet and reserved person, who set very high standards for himself and anyone else. He had high expectations from his sons and from the family business. That didn't strike Naruto as particularly odd however, because he supposed that one had to be like that in order to be able to run a business like the one Fugaku was running.

He found out about the family business a few years back, when he asked Mikoto-san how come he had never met anybody from the Uchiha family before, since she and Kushina were childhood friends.

_"But Mikoto-san, you told me that you had a deal with my mother and that's how I ended up living with you, right?"_

_"Yes…", Mikoto answered, waiting for Naruto to push the matter further._

_"But why would she choose you to take care of me?"_

_"Because Kushina and I were best friends since we were little girls."_

_"But if you were childhood friends, how come you never came to visit? Why don't I know you?"_

_"Well, Naruto-kun, I did come to visit. It's just that your mother and I…we only visited each other privately. We never met each other's children…", Mikoto avoided giving away any more details._

_"But why? It doesn't make any sense." Naruto wasn't satisfied with her answer and he wasn't going to let the issue rest until he got a response he was pleased with. Mikoto knew that, so she decided it was futile to try to hide this from Naruto any further. He had to learn of this someday anyhow, so it might just as well be now._

_"You see Naruto, things between your mother and I were easy when we were young and not married. However I got married to Fugaku and she got married to Minato, your father, and that's when things got complicated…you see…Fugaku is the heir of Uchiha Corporation. This company has been in his family for generations, so of course, when the time came, he stepped up as the CEO. And as you might already know, Uchiha Corporation is an oil company. Now, your mother married Minato, who as you well know was an environmental lawyer. So, Fugaku and Minato didn't see eye to eye, having met many times in court, being on opposing sides. And this was well before either of us married them. So, as you can imagine, after Fugaku learned that my best friend married his worst enemy, he forbade me to see her anymore…"_

_"But you did…"_

_"Yes I did, but it wasn't easy. I had to compromise with my husband that we would continue our friendship, but keep it just between the two of us. So that's the reason why I've never met you before."_

_"I see…"_

_"But, Naruto, please don't think badly of Fugaku. I know he may come off as a harsh man at times, but he is just doing what he has to in order to protect his family. Any respectable man would do the same…your father would have done the same. So please, try to understand him and forgive him if he might do wrong by you at times…"_

After that particular conversation with Mikoto-san, Naruto warmed up little by little to the man of the house. Of course their relationship didn't grow to be personal and warm, like the relationship Naruto came to have with Mikoto, but at least the boy trusted that Fugaku didn't despise or hold any personal grudge against him.

The sound of his phone buzzing yanked Naruto out of his musing. He looked over to the phone and saw he had a text message from Sasuke. The black haired boy was off to violin lessons and would be home soon. The text read:

'Be home in 20. Want to get your ass kicked at mortal kombat, dobe?'

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh as he read the message. During their free time they would also play a video game called Mortal Kombat, which they both enjoyed. Naruto usually got his ass handed to him by Sasuke, but he still hoped that someday, he would show Sasuke what he is made off. He just needed to get better at it. Naruto really wanted to say "yes" to the other boy, but after the fight with Mikoto about his school grades he knew it would be impossible. So he just settled for answering with:

'Can't. Got to study, 'cause your mom chewed me out about my grades.'

While he got out of bed and moved on to open his math books, he got another text from Sasuke:

'Hm, you really are a dobe.'

'Fuck you, teme!' was Naruto's reply.

After that, Naruto decided there was no way in hell he was going to manage doing his math homework on his own, so he went looking for Itachi to help him out. Naruto had a very high regard for Sasuke's older brother. The guy was cooler then Naruto ever hoped to be. He did great in school and next year after he got his bachelor degree he would start working with Fugaku. Besides this, he had a great car, a hotter-than-hell girlfriend and tones of cool friends. But despite all of this, Naruto often noticed that Itachi actually preferred being alone, or merely in the company of his brother. It was as if he had this amazing life that most people could only dream of, but something about it didn't seem to make him happy. The young man often looked depressed or sad, and refused the countless invites he got, to go out and party with his friends.

Naruto suspected that Itachi wanted a different life than the one handed to him by his dad. Naruto could have bet that Itachi would trade it all in an instant if he had the chance. The boy never truly got to figure Sasuke's brother out, but ever since he moved here, he enjoyed a very good relationship with him. Itachi always treated him with kindness and helped him whenever the younger boy asked. Naruto thought that the Itachi was seeing him as a younger brother.

Thinking about this, Naruto walked down the hall to Itachi's room. He figured it was most likely that the black haired boy was there rather than out with his friends. Knocking on the door, he asked,

"Itachi, are you here?"

"Come in, Naruto-kun."

He opened the door and was greeted by a smiling face. As he thought, Itachi was indeed in his room, reading a book.

"How can I help you?"

"Oh, well, you see, I have this stupid math homework which I could really use some help with." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, dreading expression on his face. Laughing and moving to get up, Itachi said:

"Sure, no problem. Let's see what's torturing you…"

A black Mercedes pulled up in front of the Uchiha mansion. Out of the back seat got out a pale boy with raven hair, carrying a violin case.

"Thank you, Yamato-san. See you tomorrow morning."

"You're welcome, Uchiha-dono. Have a good day."

After saying their goodbyes, Sasuke entered the huge house, tired from his violin practice. It was early evening, but he was already hungry and exhausted.

"Mom? Chiyo-baasan? I'm home!"

As he moved to take his shoes off, his mother appeared from her study. His mother liked to write children's books and while Sasuke found her occupation amazing when he was a child, now he didn't consider that this was an actual job. He had quite some disregard for her activities, considering that they are merely a hobby. Of course, he never told her that, but he guessed that his mother somehow knew.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun. How was practice?"

"It was fine. I'm kinda hungry."

"Dinner is still 2 hours away, so why don't you have a snack? I'll ask Chiyo-baasan to fix you something up."

"No, that's fine. I can grab something myself. Where is everybody?"

"Your father is still at work, but he said he hopes to be home by dinner time. Itachi is most probably in his room. And Naruto, well…I'm not sure. I had to scold him because Iruka-san called to complain about his grades and him getting into fights at school."

"Hm…", was the only response the boy gave.

"Iruka-san suggested he takes up judo and I was thinking it wasn't such a bad idea if you joined him. It would be a good activity for you as well. But we'll discuss that over dinner, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll go do my homework now."

"Ok, see you at dinner." Mikoto said to her son, smiling and placing a kiss on top of his head. Sasuke wasn't particularly fond of these displays of emotion, even though he loved his mother very much.

He got upstairs and entered Naruto's room without knocking. The blond boy never knocked when he entered Sasuke's room and even though the other boy constantly demanded that he did, Naruto never listened to him. Sasuke was very annoyed by the lack of privacy, so he decided to give Naruto a taste of his own medicine. He picked a bad time to do this, because the room was empty. The idiot must have gone to ask for Itachi's help with his homework, Sasuke thought. So Sasuke went to Itachi's door and entered after knocking.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. How was violin practice?" Itachi asked, a wide smile on his face. Whenever he would see Sasuke, the older brother seemed to glow. The only moments he appeared truly happy were when he was with his younger brother.

"It was alright, I guess." Sasuke answered moving his gaze to Naruto. "Here you are! I was looking for you, baka.

"Yeah, Itachi's helping me with this stupid homework."

"The homework isn't the one that's stupid…" Sasuke started.

"Why…you…" Naruto launched towards the door with his fist in the air, but before he could reach the black haired boy, Sasuke spoke.

"Whatever, maybe we can play some Mortal Kombat after dinner then." And with that he was out the door, leaving the other 2 boys to their work.

Sasuke entered his room, gently placing his violin in its place. He was a very tidy person. Well, he didn't think of himself as particularly tidy before he met Naruto, since everybody in the Uchiha family was orderly. However, after he met the blond, he discovered that not all people were like that. Sighing he closed the blinds to his window in need of some darkness. His head was starting to hurt and he knew the sunlight didn't help his problem. The dim light that came through the closed blinds comforted his aching eyes. He opened his laptop and played some chill out music. The boy figured he could take a nap until dinner. With that thought in mind, he stripped his clothes remaining in his boxers and got under the covers on his bed. He closed his eyes enjoying the semi-darkness and soft music caressing his ears.

Sasuke shifted in order to get on his back, but the way the sheets rubbed against his oversensitive skin elicited other feelings besides pain coursing through his body. The boy moved again starting to feel aroused. It wasn't any particular thought that made his cock fill out, but then again that wasn't very strange considering that at that age pretty much anything could turn a boy on. As he ran his hands over his chest and abdomen his thoughts drifted to the bodies of the women he saw in _those _movies. Sasuke had started watching porn about a year ago when he woke up hard every morning. The first few times that happened, he didn't know what it meant, so he just left his dick alone hoping it would return to its natural state soon enough. That was until the situation got unbearable, so he decided to go and ask his older brother about this. Itachi and Sasuke were very close, so he was the obvious choice. However, Sasuke's topic of conversation made for a pretty awkward discussion between the two brothers. Awkward, but necessary and informative. After talking to Itachi, the younger boy learned that there was something he could do about his problem, and ever since then he had been taking care of his "problem" quite regularly.

It wasn't much later that he found out about porn. So now, as one of his hands moved into his boxers and grabbed his hardened length, his thoughts drifted to the bodies of the women he saw in his movies. He thought of their rounded breasts and perky nipples, of their flat abdomens and their wet pussies. As one hand moved to fondle his balls and the other stroked faster and harder, he didn't see rounded breast and pink pussies behind his eyelids anymore. Instead he saw flat chests and muscled abdomens. He imagined a strong hot mouth around his sex, that belonged to a face with rougher skin and short hair. Sasuke thought of the men fucking those women in the porn movies and he felt impossibly hot. He threw away the duvet covering him because he could feel his skin burning. He could feel himself get closer to him climax. With a moan his hand increased in speed. Sasuke arched his back and clenched his eyes shut. The last thing he thought about before his orgasm hit him were a pair of ocean blue eyes.

He tried to calm his ragged breathing as he took a handkerchief from the nightstand and used it to wipe away the mess he made. In all his excitement and frenzy he didn't hear the door of his room close quietly. He pulled up his boxers to cover himself and dragged the covers over himself again. The boy looked at the clock and saw he still had one hour to sleep. Now, truly exhausted, it took him less than one minute to drift away in the dream world.

Naruto closed Sasuke's door and silently moved down the hall to his own room. He had gone to the other boy's room to tell him that he finished his homework and was ready to play. However, the sight he was greeted with made him return to his room, wide eyed and with his cheeks burning.

**Ending note:** So what do you think? Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	3. Of judo and pineapples

**Author's note:** Hello my dear readers. Today is the day I turn 23 years old, and as my present to all of you, I give you the third chapter. Enjoy!

Jūdan = highest grade in judo, namely tenth degree black belt

Nage-waza = throwing techniques in judo

Tachi-waza = standing techniques in judo

Sutemi-waza = sacrifice techniques in judo

**Warning:**** This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you are offended by that or if you are not the proper age, don't read.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from this work. **

Chapter 3: Of judo and pineapples

Naruto felt the sunlight trying to burn his eyes and yank his mind out of the sweet comfort of sleep. He rolled on his other side trying to run away from the light and thus from waking up. His alarm clock didn't go off yet, so he tried to cling to every second of blissful sleep he could get before he had to wake up and go to school. However since his mind was already semi-awake he was flooded by memories of last evening. He remembered walking up to Sasuke's room, happy to tell him that he finished his homework early and they could squeeze in a few rounds of Mortal Kombat before dinner. As per usual he didn't knock before entering the other boy's room, but this time he was put face to face with a situation he hadn't anticipated. He saw Sasuke on his bed in a dimly lit room with soft music caressing his ears, almost naked and writhing. He had his cock fisted in his own hand and his body glistened with sweat and trembled beneath his touch. The black haired boy had pulled his boxers down enough so that his shaft was exposed and there for Naruto's eyes to behold. Naruto heard Sasuke moan and that small sound made the blonde feel a jolt similar with lightning pierce through his entire body. He was prepared to close the door and walk away, but then he saw the other boy tense up, his dick pulsing in his hand before releasing strings of white fluid all over his stomach.

Last night Naruto didn't understand why he was so affected by the sight of the other boy masturbating. Naruto himself masturbated on a regular basis, so the activity itself was not unfamiliar to him, therefore he didn't understand why that particular sight made him feel so…he could quite figure out how that made him feel. All he knew was that when he saw Sasuke sprawled out like that, a possessive feeling to devour took over him. It was an animalistic hunger to take and consume.

The blonde lost all hope of falling back into the dream realm, and he shifted to his back. The motion caused the sheets to rub against the front of his hips and he let out a groan realizing that he was hard. He wondered if it was just morning wood, or if the memory of Sasuke railed him up like that. While he pondered whether he felt up to dealing with his "ache" or not, the alarm clock went off and made the decision for him. Letting out a pained sigh, the boy moved to get up.

As he walked into the bathroom to start his daily routine of cleaning up and preparing for school, his thoughts drifted to the events that occurred after he invaded Sasuke's privacy. They had dinner and the whole family was present when Mikoto relayed the discussion she had with Iruka. The people around the dinner table displayed different reactions. Mikoto was angry as she described the conversation; Chiyo-baasan remained indifferent as she usually did around any situation. Naruto guessed that by the time one reaches her age, they have already seen it all, so they remained impassive to everything. Itachi was casting comforting glances and he wore a soft smile while making eye contact with the blonde. Sasuke looked smug, while Fugaku had a deep frown settled on his face. The man didn't make eye contact with the boy keeping his gaze downwards, the gesture conveying the degree of his disappointment. Naruto felt very much ashamed whenever he did something that drew that reaction from the older man. He wanted to gain his respect and affection, as he had done with everyone else in the house. But the head of the Uchiha family was a tough one to break.

They have agreed during the meal that Naruto would start taking judo lessons in the hopes that his violent behavior at school would diminish. Naruto tried to explain that he didn't have a "violent behavior" and that he only retaliated when he was provoked by someone, but no one would hear him. The decision was final. Sasuke's mother also proposed that her youngest son joined Naruto for support and since no one opposed this idea and since Sasuke didn't seem to care so much, the proposal was accepted.

By the time he finished replaying last night's events in his head, Naruto was already dressed and going downstairs for breakfast. They had to wear a uniform at that private school. Their uniform consisted of black dress pants, white shirt and black jacket. Naruto was grateful that at least he didn't have to wear a tie. He reached the kitchen where he found Sasuke already halfway through his breakfast.

"Morning." Naruto said avoiding looking into the other boy's eyes.

"Ihm…"

Sasuke had his mouth full of cereals so he didn't bother with actually forming words. Naruto moved around the kitchen preparing his own bowl of cereals while trying to duck Sasuke as much as possible. The blonde realized that this was the first time they were together in a room, alone, after he saw Sasuke jack off. Last night, after dinner they didn't play the video game anymore because Naruto made up some excuse about being tired from studying, but in reality trying to avoid being left alone with the brunet. For some reason he was afraid of it, but he couldn't quite figure out why. Theoretically it shouldn't be that awkward because it wasn't as if Sasuke knew about the fact that he was present for his intimate moment. But still the feeling of fear remained inside Naruto.

The rest of the breakfast was very quiet none of the boys eager to make conversation. Naruto ate very fast, finishing at the same time as Sasuke. The black haired boy perceived the silence as a little peculiar since Naruto was always the one talking a lot during the morning. Sasuke wasn't very talkative in general, much less in the early hours of the day, but the blonde always went on and on like a radio, so it was a bit strange to hear only the clock ticking in the kitchen. However, he didn't linger on that as the black Mercedes pulled up to their house and they got inside the car.

"Good morning, Yamato-san."

"Morning, Yamato-san."

"Good morning, Sasuke-dono. Naruto-san."

The car started its short ride to school and Naruto remained silent and was still avoiding looking at the other boy. Sasuke started feeling a little uneasy so he decided to break the silence.

"Ok, spit it out. What's wrong?"

That surprised Naruto, who snapped his eyes to look into dark grey ones, and then quickly moved them away again.

"N-nothing's wrong. Why would you think something was wrong?"

"Oh come on, Naruto. You don't seriously expect me to be so thick, do you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto started to feel really uncomfortable, shifting in his seat.

"Drop the act, dobe. You can't even look at me. Come on, out with it."

That made Naruto stare Sasuke straight in the eye. He knew he had to lie and he knew he had to make it convincing. There was no way in hell he could tell the other boy the truth. Besides, Naruto himself didn't know why he felt the need to act like that around Sasuke, so even if he did want to explain his behavior he wouldn't know what to say. As such, he still held Sasuke's gaze as he spoke.

"Nothing is wrong. Stop asking me about it. I-I guess I'm just tired, because I didn't sleep very well last night."

Sasuke didn't believe him and Naruto knew this. However the lie was good enough to prevent Sasuke from digging deeper into the matter. And he didn't. Instead he settled for making small talk.

"So, did you understand what Itachi explained to you at math yesterday, or are you too thick-headed?"

Their first class was anatomy. Sasuke watched the busty teacher present the human skeleton and focused his eyes so that he appeared as if he was listening as his mind wandered off. He thought a little about Naruto's odd behavior from this morning, but soon decided it was no use to linger over such matters, because knowing Naruto, he guessed the problem wouldn't stay secret for very long. The other boy couldn't hide, pretend or lie to save his life, so he knew that sooner or later, the blonde would fess up.

As he watched the huge, perfect breasts owned by Tsunade-sensei the boy started thinking about his own problems. He had tried to avoid thinking about this, hoping it was coincidence and it would not occur again. But it did. Every time he jerked off, he started by thinking about girls and their girly parts, but what really got him fired up and tipped him over the edge were thoughts of hard bodies, flat chests and rougher skin. He couldn't say he was particularly attracted by any boy he knew, but he sure as hell wasn't interested in the girls he knew either. Of course he much rather preferred looking at Neji than at Sakura, but he always somehow considered that to be normal since he had more respect and higher regard for Neji compared to Sakura. But now that he thought more closely about it, maybe respect and such things had nothing to do with looking at the person. Maybe he preferred to look at the Hyuuga boy because he liked what he saw. At the same time Sasuke didn't have any kind of closeness with Neji, so he couldn't really say he desired to be with him. That thought shocked Sasuke a bit. Being with someone…being with a boy. How would that feel like? Some of his classmates were already dating and he didn't think it was strange at their age. After all, they weren't little kids anymore. However, not a lot of people had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and those who did were all in heterosexual relationships.

"Sasukeeee! Are you not listening to me?"

The youngest of the Uchihas was brutally jerked out of his meditation by a yelling Tsunade. Her face was red and her fist was clenched. Apparently she had called his name out before and he had ignored her, which served to annoy the lively woman.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sensei. Could you repeat the question?"

He could see her eye twitch from anger, but she restrained herself and tried to keep a clam voice as she spoke.

"Could you name the bones located in the forearm?"

It was right before lunch when their math class with Iruka was over. Naruto and Sasuke agreed to go and talk to the teacher after the class ended, about the judo lessons. They walked up to the teacher's desk, as the rest of their colleagues exited the classroom to go to have lunch.

"Aaa, Iruka-sensei…"

"Ah, yes Naruto-kun; Sasuke-kun. How can I help?"

"Umm, yesterday you talked to Mikoto-san and well…I umm," Naruto stopped to swallow and then continued lamely, "…and I want to say I'm sorry I caused trouble at school. Also I want to know more information about the judo program."

Mikoto gave clear instructions to Naruto that he was to apologize for his behavior and request additional information about the judo classes. The boy didn't want to apologize because he thought Iruka was not right to scold him and that he was entitled to fight to protect his parents' memory. However, it didn't matter much what Naruto wanted regarding this, so he did what the woman told him even if he didn't do it with an easy heart.

Seemingly the teacher was surprised by Naruto's unexpected apology. It was very out of character for the loud boy to do such a thing and the man suspected he wasn't doing it willingly, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

"Apology accepted Naruto. I also, very much hope to see some actual improvement in your behavior. "

After having said that, Iruka turned to look at Sasuke, who looked bored and out of place. He wondered what the black haired boy was doing there.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun. How can I help you?"

"I came here because I also want to hear information about the judo lessons, since I plan to also join and I didn't trust the dobe over here to retain the intel."

That earned Sasuke an angry look from the other boy, but the blonde refrained from taking further action seeing how he was just warned about his violence.

"Yes, well the classes are held here, at this school, in the gymnasium. The next class is tomorrow afternoon right after the school ends, so you won't have to go home before attending. The person holding the class is a famous practitioner, who holds the _jūdan_ grade. Maybe you have heard of him if you follow this sport. His name is Hatake Kakashi."

The boys were in the car, returning home after school was over. Naruto thought about Sasuke all throughout the day. Somehow he couldn't get the image of the other boy pleasing himself out of his head. He had never thought about Sasuke like that before. Yes, they had a very good and close relationship, and he cared deeply about the dark eyed boy, but he never regarded him in a sexual manner. However now that the very erotic scene of Sasuke relieving himself was burned in Naruto's head, he felt he could never go back to seeing the other boy like before. During their time at school, he secretly studied the Uchiha boy, casting quick glances at him when he thought no one was looking. Now everything about him seemed to entail the blonde – his pale pink lips, the way his hair fanned his face, the contrast made by the color of his hair with that of his skin. Naruto felt like he was going mad. He couldn't believe he was having these thoughts and about none other than Sasuke. Because he was so surprised by the sudden development of things, Naruto didn't even have time to ponder on the fact that Sasuke was a _boy_. The blonde never thought about things such as sexual orientation and whatnot. He took things as they were; he liked what he liked without thinking or analyzing very much the reasons behind it. He had always lived his life like that and it worked for him. So the scariest part was not that he was attracted by a boy; it was that he was attracted by Sasuke.

As the car pulled over and stopped, Naruto got a sudden craving for pineapples. So after they said their good-byes to Yamato, he walked into the house and headed towards the kitchen.

"I really feel like eating some canned pineapple. Do you want some?"

"Sure, why not."

The boys went into the kitchen making small talk. Around the hour they got back from school nobody was usually home - they were all out, on business or at school. They talked about school, cursing the teachers and their need to assign homework. Naruto swiftly opened the can and started stuffing his face with the sweet fruit. Sasuke also took some and they ate laughing and joking until they almost finished the can. There were still a few pieces stuck to the bottom and as Naruto was struggling to reach them he felt a sharp pain in one of his fingers.

"Ouch. Damn it!"

He quickly pulled his hand out of the recipient and looked at his fingers. His middle finger had a small cut near one of the joints and vermilion liquid gushed out of the tiny tear.

"Aaah, it hurts like a bitch."

Naruto cursed and started moving around aimlessly, staring at his finger. Seeing his desperation, Sasuke calmly walked up to him holding out his hand.

"Give me your hand, baka."

Naruto didn't think much of it when the other boy grabbed his wrist but his mind suddenly went blank when he saw him slowly parting his soft pale lips as he brought Naruto's finger closer to his mouth. The blonde's mouth hung open and his gaze was transfixed as he say his bloody finger gently enter Sasuke's mouth. His mouth was scorching hot and Naruto did everything in his power to hold back a moan as the boy started sucking on his finger. He could feel Sasuke's tongue stroking the digit as he sucked and it was coarse and wet and perfect. Naruto couldn't look away from the sight in front of him and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A tiny part of his mind tried to remind him that Sasuke's gesture was not completely out of the ordinary, especially for people in a close relationship, and that it was only his perverted imagination that turned this into something more, but that didn't stop his cock from filling out. When Sasuke lifted his eyes to lock them with Naruto's, the blonde reached his limit. The sight of the brunet with his middle finger between his lips combined with the feel of his tongue on his sensitive skin made Naruto almost lose control. The boy quickly pulled his finger out of the hot cavern and turned around to walk out of the kitchen while saying-

"T-thanks…I'll aaa….I-I'll just go patch it up."

He didn't wait for a reply as he rushed out the room leaving a perplexed Sasuke behind. The brunet licked his lips feeling the copper taste of blood on his tongue and simply stared at the spot where Naruto was moments ago. He didn't understand Naruto's rush and strange behavior. What had just happened? He simply sucked the cut finger in order to stop the bleeding. That's what people do when they get a cut, right? There was nothing strange about that.

Next day, after their last class Naruto and Sasuke walked together towards the school gym. Mikoto already took care of the registration fee and she also bought them kimonos for practicing judo. They went into the locker-room and changed into the white kimonos. As they made their way to the gym, Naruto watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, and admired the way the garment framed his body. The loose attire exposed a large portion of his milky white chest and the blonde found he could look away from that part of skin. Luckily, things didn't have time to get embarrassing because they reached the large room where they saw about 20 or 30 people gathered in small informal groups, chit-chatting. The instructor hadn't arrived yet, so the two boys weren't exactly sure what to do with themselves. They looked around at the other people hoping they would recognize someone, but they didn't. Most of the kids there were their age, or younger. Like them, everybody wore kimonos, but had belts of different colors. Sasuke's and Naruto's belts were white, signifying their incipient state in the judo arts. There were mattresses scattered across the room, and since nobody had shoes on, they all preferred to stand with their naked feet on the soft surfaces trying to keep warm.

The class was supposed to start at 4, but it was already closing in on 5 o'clock when the door of the gym opened and in walked the teacher. At first the new students couldn't believe that the man was going to be their teacher. He was quite young; he couldn't be older than 30, and had silver hair that pointed towards the skies in thick spikes. At places it would fall around his face, framing a handsome figure. He had pale skin and black eyes. He seemed tall and very fit. But what made the students question whether he was the teacher or not was the bored expression he wore on his face, while lazily walking with his eyes glued to a tiny red book he was holding up with one hand. As he closed in on the center of the room, he seemed to be suddenly awakened from his trance, lifting his eyes and closing his book. He seemed surprised as he looked around, as if he was wondering if he was in the right place. Then he smiled, his pink lips curving up to reveal perfectly white, straight teeth.

"Good afternoon, everyone! I see some new faces around here, so I guess introductions are in order. My name is Hatake Kakashi, pleased to meet you!"

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of their very attractive teacher, and Naruto seemed to have noticed this. The blue eyed boy felt something boiling in his stomach when he saw the look on Sasuke's face while he watched Kakashi.

"Before we start, I would like the new students to state their name, please."

Besides Naruto and Sasuke, two other girls spoke their name. After the introductions, Kakashi told them they would start the warm up.

Fifteen minutes later, the teacher told them to split in groups of two and choose their mattress. Sasuke could see that most of the students didn't await further instructions and proceeded with their training. However, himself together with the rest of the freshman waited patiently by their mattress. Kakashi soon walked up to them.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, right?"

"Yes!" Naruto said loudly. Sasuke simply nodded.

"Have any of you watched judo before? Like on TV, or some competition?"

"Uhum."

"Good, then you know what it is all about, correct?"

"It's about throwing the other person down and getting them into a lock." Naruto answered pretty sure of himself.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. In broad lines, that's the point. However, there is more to it than that."

Kakashi-sensei continued to explain about _Nage-waza,_ _Tachi-waza_ and _Sutemi-waza_. While describing what each of these techniques meant and implied, Naruto lost his focus and didn't understand very well what the older man said. However Sasuke was paying close attention, his eyes never wavering from the handsome face of the sensei.

"Alright, now that we have covered a little of the theoretical grounds, how about I demonstrate some moves for you so that you get an actual idea of what you are supposed to do? Who wants to be my opponent?" Kakashi-sensei asked, his eyes traveling from Sasuke to Naruto. The brunet didn't waste any time in volunteering.

"I'll give it a try."

"Very well Sasuke-kun."

The black haired boy stepped on the mattress without a clue as to what he was actually supposed to do. He had tried to listen when the other man explained the techniques, but while he seemed like he was paying attention, his mind had actually wondered to other things. He had thought of how sexy he found his new teacher. He got a little scared remembering that the teacher he deemed so hot was actually a guy. Therefore, the problem of his sexuality was once more brought forth.

Sasuke didn't even have time to blink, because the next thing he knew was that he was lying on his back, one of his arms wrapped around Kakashi's torso, and his head in a painful lock underneath the older man's arm. Even if the position was dreadful and uncomfortable, he could feel the silver haired man's smell, and that excited him.

In the next several minutes, Sasuke was moved from one painful lock to another, always pinned by the teacher's strong body.

"Ok. Sasuke-kun, I hope I didn't rough you up too badly. Now it's time for you two to practice." The sensei announced with a soft smile on his face while walking away from them and moving to instruct his other students.

The boys locked eyes, each located at one end of the soft surface of the mattress. However, none moved.

"Come at me, teme!"

Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, grabbing his kimono and trying to pull the boy under himself, the same way Kakashi had done. The boys' movements seriously lacked the elegance and feline-like quality that Kakashi exerted in his, but it served to get their bodies flush against each other. Naruto got trapped underneath Sasuke's body and tried to wriggle his way out. However the proximity to the other boy made the blond remember the scene he witnessed a few days ago. As he watched Sasuke's slightly muscled chest, he remembered the way it glistened with sweat as the brunet pumped his own cock. When he felt the outline of the other boy's abdomen muscles, he remembered how they quivered and tensed as he climaxed.

The blond lifted his gaze to meet Sasuke's and he stopped moving. He did so because he became painfully aware that he was sporting a massive hard on and he didn't want the other one feeling it.

"Get off me."

"In your dreams, dobe."

"I give up! Now get the fuck off me!"

The loudness and abruptness with which the angry curse came made Sasuke let up on his hold and quickly move away from the other boy.

"I will be right back. I have to aaaa…I-I ahh…I gotta pee."

With that Naruto quickly left the gym going for the bathroom where he wanted to drown himself in the toilet water.

**Ending note:** What do you think of this chapter? Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	4. Coming out

**Author's note:** Hello, darlings. Even though I took longer than I normally do to update, here you have the fourth chapter. Enjoy!

**Warning: This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you are offended by that or if you are not the proper age, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from this work. **

Chapter 4: Coming out

Sasuke decided there was no way he could live his life in this way. The last few weeks have been torture to him. He couldn't stop thinking about his potential gayness – a problem that he has tried to avoid thinking about for so long, but now that he started thinking about it he couldn't find a way to stop. Also, he couldn't stop looking at other boys, or at Kakashi-sensei and wonder what it would be like to touch them….to have sex with them. He studied their bodies, letting his eyes travel over the expanse of their figures. He also tried to look at girls more and compare. But he soon realized that the girls fought a lost battle. And of course all this "studying" brought with it a lot of boners, which were resolved in frequent jerk-off sessions, which all ended with a pair of blue eyes hunting him. He has tried to think about those eyes and why they showed up in his head right before he climaxed, but he couldn't for the life of him, figure it out.

However, what made the situation truly unbearable was the burning guilt he felt all the time. He felt that way, because now when he masturbated he didn't even pretend to try to think about girls. The only images that he allowed in his head were those of Kakashi's muscled body (which he felt and sometimes caught glimpses of during judo classes), of Neji's face, of Gaara's perfectly round and squeezable butt, and those eyes…those blue, deep eyes, which he didn't know who they belonged to. Every time he saw those eyes in his mind a part of him knew that he was supposed to know them, they felt so familiar, but somehow he just couldn't put his finger on it. All of that drove him out of his mind. So, after much internal debate he decided there was only one possible thing he could do in order to preserve his sanity – talk to Itachi.

Sasuke walked down the hall to Itachi's room, not actually believing that he was going to have the courage to state the problem to his older brother. After knocking, he entered, complete dread showing all over his face.

"Hey there, little brother. What's up?"

Itachi moved to sit on the bed he was currently laying on, laptop on his lap. Sasuke didn't speak, his eyes cast downwards. He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down kneading his hands. He still wasn't able to look at his brother, who sensed something was wrong, a frown settling on his smiling face.

"Sasuke, what do you…"

"I think I'm gay."

It was out of his mouth before he could even think about it. That shocked both the brothers, who now starred intensely into each other wide eyes.

"I-"

Sasuke closed his mouth trying to swallow, his throat suddenly feeling like the Sahara desert in the middle of summer. He took a deep breath trying to steady himself. He knew there was no getting out of this now. So, he might just as well talk to the other man…maybe it would even help. The only problem was that he had no idea how to continue.

"It's ok, Sasuke. Just- just breathe and start from the beginning."

The older brother always seemed to read his mind. It was creepy, especially at times like this.

"W-well, I just…it's…the fact is…well…I noticed, ahem-", he stopped again trying to find his words.

"You know how now all the boys are starting to be crazy about girls? They all talk about kissing and girlfriends, and whose girlfriend has the biggest boobs, etc.?"

Itachi simply nodded, encouraging his baby brother to continue.

"Well, I've tried to look after girls, and be interested in them, but the thing is…" he didn't know how to explain to his brother that while he jerked off his thoughts always led him to boys.

"The thing is, they don't physically attract me…What I mean to say is that I would much rather look, or think about a boy than a girl."

"Sasuke, at this age is normal to be confused about who you are and what you like. There are many people who don't have it all figured out when they are 13. It's OK if you don't know what you like yet. You will find out eventually."

"No. Itachi, you…you don't understand. I'm not confused about anything. I-I know what I like. I…I know I like boys…I know because of...well…you know…my body…I mean physically…girls don't…ahem….but boys on the other hand…well, you understand. The point is that I know for sure what I like and what I don't like."

"Hmm…in that case I'm not really sure I understand what exactly is troubling you…if it's not confusion then…"

"I feel guilty. I feel like I'm not normal, in the sense that other people will not perceive me as normal. I mean, gay kids are always made fun off and discriminated and I don't want to be…I don't want anybody to think that I'm not capable…I don't want them to think any less of me. Not to mention mom, or worst…dad. I don't want him…" Sasuke stopped because he had to swallow the lump in his throat and stop his tears from rolling down his cheeks. He was so afraid of what other people might think of him, especially his father who he always feared, didn't love him enough. He was terrified by the fact that if his dad didn't love him before, now that he was gay he would receive even less love and attention from the old man. He saw his gayness as another defect, another thing with which he was inferior to Itachi in the eyes of their father.

The young man moved to the edge of the bed, one hand stretched out to touch the boy's face. He cradled his baby bother's cheek in the palm of his hand, lifting his face so that their eyes would meet again.

"Sasuke, listen to me. You shouldn't identify yourself by labels or by your sexual orientation. Being gay doesn't have to define you as a person. It is just a small part of who you are as a whole. You mustn't be afraid that if you like boys you are going to be any less yourself. You are still going to be you, with everything that you are. You must believe that nobody should be concerned with who turns you on and who doesn't. That is nobody's business but your own. Of course, I'm not saying you should hide it. I'm just saying nothing in your life has to majorly change. If you like a certain boy, ask him out. If he says no, bummer, but it could be like that with a girl too. If he says yes, than all the better for you. This is nothing to be afraid of."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but the other continued without letting him voice his thought.

"And as for dad and mom…I think that if you tell them on your own terms, whenever you feel ready, they will understand. I'm not saying they won't put up a fight, because they will, especially dad, but I'm certain that in time they will see this as I see it and will know then that you are still the same Sasuke they have always known…just, gay."

Itachi's words had a powerful effect on the boy, as they usually did. Now that he heard what the other had to say, Sasuke remembered why he chose his brother to talk to about this. He was sure Itachi would know what to say to him and would help him and calm him down. The boy managed an actual smile.

"Now, is there anybody you are crushing on?" Itachi laughed while addressing the question trying to ease the atmosphere.

"I-ah, no…not really…"

"Well, when you will, or if you need any pointers let me know…aahh…now I think about it maybe I'm not the most informed person on this matter. Hmm, but don't worry I will do some research if it comes to that and help you with anything I can think of."

The younger boy scowled while the older one was laughing. He slapped his hand away from his face saying,

"Oh my god, Itachi! Stop talking…it's so embarrassing!"

They both laughed falling back into a comfortable, familiar place.

That same night as he was lying awake in bed, Sasuke thought about his brother's awkward proposal to do research on being gay. That thought kept the boy awake because he realized that he, himself had no clue when it came to gay sex. Even though he kept fantasizing about the males around him, he had never actually watched a gay sex video before. The only porn he had ever watched was the straight kind. The curiosity was killing him. He looked over to the clock and saw it was past 11 pm. It was late and tomorrow was a school day, but there was no way in hell he was going to be able to sleep now.

He stood up walking over to his desk to grab his laptop and returned to the bed. After a few minutes of searching on the internet he found something appealing and pressed "play". His room was filled with the moans and groans and panting made by the people in the video. As he looked at the screen of the laptop he saw two teenage boys kissing each other. They were naked and their erections were rubbing against each other. One of the boys had black hair and tanned skin. His body was slightly muscled and his cock looked young, but heavy and dripping. The other boy had dark blond hair and had a black piercing in his bottom lip. He was skinnier than the other one, but taller, with paler skin.

Sasuke's heart began to race as he suddenly felt very hot. He started breathing faster as his hand reached down in his boxers.

_"Oh, fuck yeah!"_, the blonde in the video shouted as the brunet started sucking his cock. The image was so erotic that Sasuke thought his cock couldn't get any harder than it was. He moved his fist up and down his cock, while keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

_"Ummm, that feels so good."_

Sasuke spitted in his palm in order to increase his speed and pleasure. He was shocked by how aroused he was, thinking that he had probably never been so excited before in his life. The speed with which he moved his hand was crazy and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

The teenagers in the video changed position, now the brunet being on all fours, while the blond kneeled behind him spreading his ass cheeks so that the camera got a perfect view of a tiny puckered entrance. Sasuke's breathing got out of control as he saw that image. The blond boy from the video circled the other's hole with one finger, while the brunet on all fours wriggled, moving his hips back and forth against the digit.

_"Ohhhh….ohhhh baby…so tight…"_, the blonde said as his finger sunk inside the other boy.

Sasuke lost it at the sight. His hand was a blur over his cock and as he closed his eyes, the last thing he saw before the oblivion, were those blue eyes again.

He came down from his high, shutting the video which now showed the boys wildly finger fucking. He cleaned himself tucking his member in and putting the laptop on top of the desk. Even though his first experience with gay porn was much more extraordinary than he imagined, he couldn't bask in the afterglow because his thoughts kept going back those blue eyes. _Damn it! Why do I see those eyes? Who the hell do they belong to? Why do I feel like I should know?_ As these thoughts tormented him, Sasuke decided to go downstairs to get some water. He was deep in thought and very distracted as he moved to open the kitchen door. The next thing he knew everything was a blur and he landed on his back on the cold painful surface of the floor. Apparently Naruto had also gone to the kitchen for a late night snack and was trying to sneak out when he bumped into Sasuke, which resulted in both of them crashing on the floor. Luckily for Naruto he landed on the soft surface of Sasuke's body, their foreheads effectively colliding.

As the brunet was trying to figure out how exactly he ended up in this position and who was pressing like a ton of bricks on top of him, he saw them again. Right above him were the eyes that have been mercilessly haunting him for weeks. He was profoundly shocked as he realized that those eyes belonged to a head with blond hair, which belonged to a loud boy that lived with him.

_Three years later…_

Naruto enjoyed the feel of the lukewarm water gliding over his skin as he flexed his muscles to push forward. He loved these late night, naked swimming sessions he usually had. It was summer and after the nightfall, he liked nothing more than to skinny dip in the Uchiha swimming pool. There he was totally alone and being exposed like this didn't bother or embarrass him at all. As he came to the surface for a breath of fresh air he tried to clear his mind, pushing all of his troubles aside. Most of his problems consisted of a long term infatuation with a certain black haired boy, who just happened to live in the same house with him. His attraction for Sasuke began approximately 3 years ago, and in that time it only seemed to grow more powerful. Naruto couldn't dismiss it as merely a crush or just lust, because he knew that what he felt for Sasuke was much more than that. He couldn't say he knew exactly what love felt like, but he suspected it was very similar to what he felt for the brunet. However, his hell began with the fact that he had no idea how to act on his feelings. He didn't know if Sasuke felt the same way, because the brunet was like a closed book when it came to expressing any type of emotions.

So far he could guess that Sasuke might play for his team because he didn't have a girlfriend, and moreover, even if all the girls in the school threw themselves at him, he never showed any interest in any of them. But even if the brunet was gay that didn't mean he would automatically be attracted by Naruto. The blonde always had the option to just ask the other boy, but he thought that was out of the question, because if he were to confess to Sasuke and get rejected, he didn't think he could ever move over the awkwardness. Especially because they lived in the same house…as step brothers, which made it even more complicated. Despite all of this, forgetting about Sasuke was not an option either. The sum of all this resulted in many sleepless nights for the young boy, hence the swimming in the middle of the night.

Sasuke was sitting on the windowsill, as he did most nights, watching Naruto swim in their swimming pool. He always made sure the other wouldn't spot him, and he would just stay there watching the blonde do countless rounds. He let out a long sigh as he thought about Naruto and the way he felt about him. Three years ago he realized two very important things about himself. One was that he liked boys as opposed to girls, and the other one was that he was in love with Naruto. At least that was the only explanation he could think of that could possibly account for the fact that he thought of Naruto's eyes as he masturbated. It took him quite some time to figure out that the haunting blue eyes he saw in his head before an orgasm belonged to Naruto, but once he did he had to do some serious thinking regarding what were his exact feelings for the other boy. Before the incident when he put two and two together and realized who the eyes belonged to, he had never thought of Naruto in a sexual way. He was just beginning to discover his sexuality and he was always attracted by very handsome males, such as Kakashi-sensei and Neji, but he had never thought about the loud, pesky boy that lived with them in an erotic way. However once the idea was planted in his head, he couldn't stop thinking about the it. Gradually he started to realize that he was in fact watching the other, a lot. After a closer study, he discovered that the other boy was quite attractive. And not only that, but he, himself was feeling irrefutably drawn to those wide blue eyes, to the way those full lips curled in a smirk to reveal pointy, white teeth, to that perfectly blond, spiky hair that always seemed to point upwards.

As Sasuke became more and more attracted to Naruto, he started paying less attention to other men, all his thoughts and fantasies being directed at the blonde. He had debated many times inside his head regarding what he should do about it, but he could never reach a conclusion. He strongly suspected that the other boy was also sexually interested in him, by the way he always acted around the brunet and by the few times he could feel Naruto's hard member against him at judo practice or whenever they would get stuck close to one another for a longer period of time. However, those signs weren't enough to go by, because Naruto was part of the Uchiha family now, so Sasuke couldn't take any chances and screw that up. He needed to made the other boy come to him, but as of yet he couldn't come up with a plan to do that.

Sasuke was pulled away from his musing when he saw the boy from the swimming pool moving to one edge and stopping, preparing to get out. This was always Sasuke's favorite part. He watched as Naruto flexed the muscles in his arms in order to pull himself out. He saw that wide, toned back appear from under the surface of the water followed by his absolute favorite part of Naruto's body – his round, perfect, tanned ass. The boy watched closely as the blonde bent over to pick up a towel. He always hoped to at least catch a glimpse of what was located between those bitable buttocks, but he never did. As the boy turned around rubbing his wet hair, Sasuke got a full view of his cock. Water still dripped off it, and even though it was flaccid that still made for an arousing view. The brunet could feel himself get hard. Every night was the same – he saw Naruto swim, he got hard, and then he jerked-off, images of the blond flooding his brain. He rubbed himself over his pajama bottoms feeling the outline of his own cock. He would rather do this to Naruto then to himself, but he had to take what he could get. He moaned softly as he continued his rubbing and squeezing while watching the unaware boy by the side of the pool drying himself with the tiny towel. When Naruto started walking towards the house Sasuke moved to a more comfortable position on top of his bed.

After he was finished, Sasuke prepared himself for sleep getting under the thick, comfortable duvet. Usually after masturbating, he felt incredibly tired and always slipped into blessed sleep. However tonight an inexplicable sadness took over him while thinking about Naruto. He felt tired of touching himself while thinking of the blonde, tired of spying on him while we swam, tired of hoping Naruto would magically dream about his feelings and come to him and be happy together. The brunet started realizing that if he, himself was afraid of screwing up the relationship by confessing to the other boy, then Naruto must be even more afraid. That is…if Naruto was in fact attracted to him. However, Sasuke felt he couldn't continue on like this. While lying on his back, starring at the ceiling he had an epiphany – Naruto was never going to approach him with this subject. So if he really wanted Naruto he was the one who had to do something about it.

**Ending note:** What do you think of this chapter? Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	5. Late at night

**Author's note:** Hey, my beloved readers. Strangely, the title of this chapter coincides with the moments I did most of the writing for it. Enjoy!

**Warning: This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you are offended by that or if you are not the proper age, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from this work. **

Chapter 5: Late at night

Naruto was nearly sleepwalking on the way to the kitchen. He was already dressed for school and was heading downstairs to get some breakfast. He would have traded anything for another hour of sleep. Ever since he started having insomnias and used the night to skinny dip rather than sleep, he had been a zombie at school, especially in the early classes. He yawned and stretched his back before sitting down in front of a streaming cup of coffee. He rubbed his eyes as he stuffed his mouth with cereals. He wasn't even hungry, the lack of sleep was making him nauseous but he ate despite of this, because he didn't want to invite unwanted questions regarding his lack of appetite. He was startled by the sudden appearance of the boy who hunted his every waking moment…and not only. Almost every night he would dream about Sasuke, every morning waking up sweaty and frustrated and the front of his boxers stained. He felt like he was going through hell, but he didn't quite know what to do about it.

"Morning." said the brunet as he sat down, bowl of cereals in front of him.

"Ihm…", Naruto looked briefly at the other and then averted his gaze. Sometimes, after a particularly graphic erotic dream he couldn't even look Sasuke in the eye, fearing he would be able to read his mind.

They ate in silence for a while, before Sasuke dragged in a loud breath as if preparing to say something important. Naruto looked at him expecting to hear what he had to say. However nothing came out of the pale lips. They just looked each other in the eye. Naruto thought Sasuke looked very weird. Something was up, but he couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with the other boy. The brunet looked like he was about to say something important, but he just couldn't bring himself to utter it. Also his stare was so intense so…inquisitive, yet Naruto couldn't guess what he was thinking. The stare stretched over an entire minute and things were getting awkward when Naruto started losing his patience.

"What?!"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Who's starring, dobe?"

"YOU! You are staring! What do you want? Speak up!"

Naruto was a little harsher than he would have wanted, but this weirdness from Sasuke was the last thing he needed right now. It was enough that his whole life seemed to be about the other boy, now he didn't need him to start acting like a weirdo.

"Calm yourself dobe…I got nothing to say."

"Temeeee! Don't tell me to calm down. You have been staring at me like a creep for half an hour. You obviously got something on your mind. What is it?"

"Hm," Sasuke snorted while smirking and returning his eyes to his spoon. "Nothing, you are imagining things."

Naruto sighed in defeat. Even though he knew Sasuke was lying he didn't have the necessary energy to push the matter. He just wanted to finish his breakfast, go to school where he could possibly doze off for a few minutes during class, and just see and talk to other people that weren't Sasuke. His infatuation with the brunet was starting to get to him and was tiring him out. Some days he felt like he didn't have the strength to keep loving the other boy from afar hoping that maybe someday he would feel the same way about him. Today was one of those days when he felt defeated and hopeless.

The rest of the meal went on uneventful without any of the boys speaking. They were both lost deep in thought about each other, but neither voicing anything out.

Itachi was having his lunch break and as he usually did, he ate a sandwich alone in his office. As he took another bite he was thinking about how empty he felt. He started working for his dad's company after he graduated from university, and he was not far from a management position. His father told him that in one or two years he would be ready to occupy such a function. Even though the plan was for Itachi to eventually become the CEO and heir of Uchiha Corporation, his father thought it was best if he first went through the proper steps that would allow him to gradually ascend on the company hierarchy. In this way, by the time he would become CEO he would know everything there was to know about the business and the people that were part of it.

Although he maybe should have been exhilarated at the career opportunity fate had presented to him the moment he was born an Uchiha, the young man could not feel any fouler. He felt like his whole life had been a string of duties he had to accomplish for his father, for his family, for the Uchiha name. He had never been able to make his own choices, to have his own preferences or opinion. He felt like he was put on this earth to please other people, and especially the great Uchiha Fugaku. In the back of his mind he knew that his father only wanted to offer him a brilliant future and an amazing life, however Itachi would have liked for his father to actually ask him for once what _he_ wanted. Instead the old man had always presented him with what he thought his son wanted, without ever asking if this was the life he desired.

A part of the young man always felt guilty when he thought about this. The sense of responsibility and loyalty he felt towards his father always kicked in when thoughts like this occurred. He felt bad that he didn't appreciate everything that was given to him, thinking of other people who would probably give anything to be in his stead. However, no matter how much he tried to like his life and be enthusiastic about his job, he always ended up feeling empty and dissatisfied. He hated his job, hated the Uchiha Company, hated being the first born, hated his car, and his house and his girlfriend and his friends. He just wanted to get away from it all. He felt like there was something boiling deep inside him, just screaming to get out, but he didn't know what it was. It was like a desire to express himself, to yell and tell the world something…something…a truth, an ultimate truth. However, the young man was not sure what that truth was, he just knew it was there, residing inside his very core, patently waiting for its release. Unfortunately Itachi didn't know how, when or where to release it. So he just waited for a sign from anywhere…something that would point him in the direction his life was supposed to take from the very beginning. But he kept waiting and waiting and nothing came. So for now he just went through the motions, hoping that one day he would find a way. He just got up every morning, got into his car, came to work where he usually stayed for about 10 – 11 hours. Then he went back to his house, ate, showered, fucked his girlfriend, whom he didn't love, shower again and went to sleep. And the next day he would start again from the top. He didn't love Yuki, his girlfriend. However they have been together since university and it was a comfortable routine between them. They didn't have much in common and their conversations resumed to daily facts. But his father frequently pointed out that a man in a position of power needed to have a woman by his side. Fugaku seemed to like Yuki, so Itachi took that as a sign to continue the relationship with the girl. He hadn't loved anyone since Konan. She was his girlfriend in high school. He had loved her with all his being and was ready to sacrifice anything for their happiness. He never felt more complete, more alive than when he was in her arms. However they weren't able to be together for a very long time because life had taken Konan from him. She died in a drowning accident when he was 16. He was never the same again. He was never able to love another girl after her and his whole life became a sequence of days and events that brought him neither happiness nor fulfillment. The only thing that still shed some light over his life was his brother Sasuke.

However, lately Sasuke was another subject that worried the older brother. He had always noticed Sasuke's desire to prove himself to their father and to gain his affection. He also found out quite recently that his younger brother would have actually liked to take over the Uchiha Company. Therefore, he was pained that he had to take away his brother's ambition and dream, especially when he didn't even want it. Also, another thing that troubled Itachi when thinking about his brother, was Sasuke's love life. The boy told him a few years back that he preferred boys instead of girls, which had not come as a huge shock to Itachi. The problem however was that Sasuke still hadn't told their parents about his preferences, and what was more, he never heard Sasuke mention any boyfriend. He was worried that his younger brother was heartbroken over some guy, and that he wasn't happy. All he ever wanted was for Sasuke to be happy. It didn't matter to him if the boy liked men or women or if he was good in school or not. He just wanted his kid brother to be happy and have the freedom he never had. That was why he was supportive when he found out about his brother's sexual preferences, and he told himself he would also be supportive of whatever boy Sasuke would choose as long as that boy would make him happy.

It was night again and Sasuke stood at his window once more watching Naruto swim. This morning during breakfast he almost asked the blonde out. He came down to have breakfast where he already found the other boy. He remembered the decision he took the previous night about taking action concerning his relationship with Naruto, and he wanted to do something…he really did. As they were eating breakfast he just wanted to ask Naruto if he wanted to go out on a date with him. Just like that, bluntly, in his face. He got ready to speak the words, because in theory it seemed so simple. Just ask the guy out, no regrets, no remorse, no fear, just go for it. However, Sasuke couldn't do it. He just…it was too difficult in real life compared with theory. So he just stood there with his breath drawn in without saying anything. Of course that got a pretty bad reaction from Naruto, who wanted to know what was happening. The brunet of course denied it, which caused the blonde to avoid him for the rest of the day.

And now it was night and it seemed that Naruto couldn't sleep again, so he was out in the swimming pool. As Sasuke was watching him he decided that this time he was not going to think about it. He discovered that when he wanted to do something dangerous or risky it was better to just go ahead and do it without thinking about it too much. That is because, the longer he thought about it, the problem became more terrifying, which usually caused him to back down…as it happened this morning. As such, he told himself _"you are going downstairs right now and talk to him. Don't think about what you are going to say, just go with your gut."_

Sasuke approached the swimming pool, suddenly aware that he might startle Naruto. The boy was lost in his swimming and didn't notice the brunet until he stopped after finishing a lap to catch his breath. He noticed Sasuke casually sitting on a sun chair next to the swimming pool.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Jesus, you bastard, you scared the living hell out of me!"

Sasuke simply snorted without making any move to get up or do anything.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked still in shock and momentarily unaware of his nudity.

"I might ask you the same thing." Sasuke replied leisurely.

"Wha-…I-…I asked first, teme."

"I saw you swimming naked and I thought I'd come and see what you were up to."

Naruto blushed furiously as he suddenly became very much aware that he was wearing nothing. Trying to hide his body, although impossibly, he replied,

"You saw me? H-how?"

"From my room, just up there," Sasuke said pointing to his window. "I see you every night."

"…"

Naruto was speechless. His mouth literally hung open as he couldn't find any words in his daze. He couldn't believe that all this time he had been swimming naked, thinking he had absolute privacy when in fact Sasuke has been spying on him every night.

"You watch me every night…" in all his stupor Naruto could only repeat what the other had said.

"Yep. What are you doing here swimming in the middle of the night anyway? And why are you naked?"

"Naked-" for the second time Naruto realized just how exposed he was. The shock provoked by him learning that Sasuke has been watching him this entire time somehow dulled his awkwardness of being naked. However, it was brought back now.

"I-I thought I was alone; I thought no one was watching so I saw no point in wearing a swim suit."

Naruto's answer was plausible enough and it seemed to satisfy the other boy, because instead of pressing the matter further he preferred to repeat his first question,

"But why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"I have trouble sleeping."

"Hm…what could be keeping you awake at night…every night?"

"Well….I-, there is some stuff…" Naruto couldn't hold the eye contact any further, lowering his gaze. He was still in the water, arms supporting him against the edge of the pool.

"Some stuff…", Sasuke said as he got up from the chair and moved closer to the blushing figure in the swimming pool.

"Ihm…" was all Naruto could utter.

"Stuff like…what?" Sasuke was right next to the pool and he crouched down looking more closely at Naruto who was still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, you know…school and stuff…"

"Come on Naruto, I know you are dumb and suck in school, but that wouldn't prevent you from sleeping…you have been like that your entire live, so why would the insomnias only start now?"

That remark definitely got Naruto's attention as he turned around scowling at Sasuke. However Naruto didn't have time to retort because the other boy continued,

"I think you have something else on your mind. I think something else is keeping you awake."

"Yeah, like what?" Naruto asked, smug expression on his face.

"I think maybe you can't sleep because you are thinking of me."

Sasuke's answer left the blonde in awe for a few seconds. He didn't say anything, just starring at the brunet. After that he blushed horribly and moved to get out of the pool while trying to laugh, very awkwardly.

"Hahah, well, I-…huh man, you got some vivid imagination Sasuke. I mean, hah, why would thinking of you keep me up at night? Or why would I think about you in the first place?"

As Naruto was laughing, a touch of hysteria could be sensed in his voice. He wrapped a towel around his waist and faced Sasuke, trying his hardest to meet the brunet's eyes.

"I dunno…the same reason you get hard at judo, almost every time when we are practicing together." Sasuke simply said nonchalantly.

That made Naruto's eyes widen as he felt terror seeping in his bones. Sasuke knew…he couldn't believe Sasuke knew. And now, he thought, for sure he would be kicked out of the Uchiha house, or made fun of, or ridiculed. He had to deny it. It was the only thing he could think of.

"I-I really d-don't know w-what you a-are talking about, S-Sasuke…"

"You don't, huh?"

"N-no."

Sasuke suspected Naruto wasn't going to break, but he had to try. The brunet thought he would just have to proceed with his plan now that there was no way of coaxing Naruto to admit his feelings.

"That's interesting…well I guess I've been wrong. I guess school work does make you feel the need to bathe _naked_ under the moonlight."

At that something snapped in Naruto's head,

"Hey, why do you watch me swim every night, anyway?" indignation could be heard in Naruto's voice.

"Hmmm…I dunno, I guess I like to."

"Y-you like to watch me swim?"

"Ihm…" a small smiled appeared on the brunet's face at the affirmation.

"But…but I'm naked…"

"Yeah, I know. I like seeing you naked."

Saying that also stretched a wide smile on Sasuke's face. Naruto however looked like he had been dropped on his head as a child. The expression on his face was that of a man's who discovers that everything he ever knew was a lie, and has the epiphany of a lifetime. He stood frozen in his spot, not moving a muscle, just staring at the other boy. Naruto felt like, at the same time his mind was both blank, and running with the speed of light thinking about a million things. The silence between them stretched over long seconds. Finally Naruto spoke,

"Why?"

"Because," Sasuke took a step closer, "I kinda," he said taking another step, which brought him inches apart from Naruto, "like you."

"You like _me_?"

"Yes."

"But, how? Wh-"

Naruto couldn't finish his question because he saw the dark grey eyes coming closer and closer and then he felt a warm breath ghosting over his lips. Even thought he had traveled this far, Sasuke stopped allowing Naruto to decide whether he wanted to take the final step, or walk away. The blonde took a few moments to react, but then he tentatively pressed his lips to pale pink ones. He had always somehow imagined Sasuke's lips cold – maybe because of their pallor. He was pleasantly surprised that they weren't cold even in the slightest. He felt Sasuke move his lips caressing his. Naruto also tried to keep up even though a wave of shame washed over him when he realized he was very inexperienced and he would probably give off a bad impression. Sasuke however, didn't seem to think so as he pressed harder into the kiss. After only a few seconds, they pulled apart, faces still very close, looking at each other. They both waited for the other to speak or start kissing again.

"What about you, Naruto? Do you like me?", while saying this Sasuke's lips brushed against Naruto's their breath mingling. His voice was a low seductive purr and Naruto felt his knees growing weak.

The blonde didn't answer, instead pressing his lips against the other pair. This time the kiss was impatient, frantic. Sasuke licked the boy's lips waiting for them to part, which they soon did, allowing the brunet's tongue to explore the other's hot mouth. They kissed like a couple of teenagers, which in essence, they actually were – wild, passionate, messy, sloppy, anxious. Then Sasuke pulled back again.

"Naruto, tell me. Do you like me?"

The blonde didn't answer, choosing to resume the kiss. He was afraid to say anything, because he thought that if he did the spell would break and this magical occurrence which he had dreamed of for so long, would disappear. The kiss made him lightheaded and Sasuke's smell and feel drove him wild. He tangled his hands in soft, jet black threads, pulling softly. The gesture earned him a groan from the other boy, while he felt long arms wrap around his waist. Naruto felt his blood boil and Sasuke's groan only excited him further. Now their bodies were flush together and he did his best not to grind against Sasuke's lean form. However, the brunet pulled back once more.

"Naruto, you have to tell me…say it…do you like me?" while saying this Sasuke moved one of his thighs between Naruto's naked legs, rubbing it against the towel covered crotch.

"Ahh…" Naruto threw his head back and snapped his hips forward.

"Tell me…"

He moved his leg again extracting another moan from the blonde.

"Say it, Naruto!"

"YES! Yes, I fucking like you…I like you very, very much." Naruto lost control over his voice and his body as he started humping the brunet's leg.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Sasuke said with a shit-eating-grin of his face. He didn't waste any more time and leaned in to capture the other's lips.

Their kiss was hot and intense. All the while Naruto had one of his hands in Sasuke's hair and the other around his neck. Sasuke's hands were roaming all over the other's naked, wet body, feeling everything, teasing nipples, caressing his back. They kissed and sucked each other's tongues as if they were born for his moment. Naruto's moves against Sasuke's thigh became erratic. All the years of longing for the moment he would be able to do this left their mark on Naruto's body. He felt his mind was clouded and all his restraints were out the window.

Sasuke noticed the other boy was slowly losing control and he knew what would come next. However, it didn't bother him, because he realized that Naruto must have gone through the same hell and frustration as he had. He knew that denying your body what it wanted for so long, and then suddenly giving in, would probably be cause for an embarrassing moment. And he knew he was right, when he felt Naruto speed the movements of his hips and then freeze for a few seconds, his whole body tensing. Sasuke stood still, letting the other boy ride out his pleasure.

"Oh my god! I…I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Oh, dear lord!"

Naruto backed away, his face and neck red as fire. He couldn't look the other boy in the eye. It had felt so good to be kissing and touching Sasuke like that. It had felt too good, and his poor unsatisfied body couldn't handle the pleasure. Still, he couldn't believe he just came. He was certain Sasuke would freak out. For sure, the brunet was going to think he was a creepy pervert and walk out with a disgusted look on his face. He couldn't even lift his eyes to see his expression. He was too afraid of what he would find. He couldn't believe the thing he craved for, for so long was going to end like this.

Sasuke stood at a small distance from the other boy, watching him freak out. He could read the shame and the panic on his face. God only knew what Naruto was thinking, but the expression he had was wearing looked terrified. The boy took a step and placed his hand on a trembling, bare shoulder.

"Naruto…hey, it's ok. Look at me." He lifted the blonde's chin so that their eyes would meet. "It's fine. It's…understandable. Don't be upset about it."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are not freaked out and disgusted by me?" he asked, not being able to believe Sasuke was still there.

"No, why would I be? Seeing you like that…was damn hot!"

That seemed to calm Naruto down, his face lighting up with a smile. Sasuke's hand moved to his face and he leaned in for a short kiss. After they pulled apart Sasuke said,

"Come on, let's get inside. You must be freezing."

They walked side by side until they reached Naruto's room. Stopping in front of the door they looked each other in the eye intensely.

"So, what does this mean?" Even thought he was terribly embarrassed about sounding like a girl, Naruto had to ask.

"I don't know, dobe. What do you want it to mean?"

"I dunno…I liked it. I mean…I…"

"Yeah, me too. So I guess it means we should do it again and see what happens, right?"

"Hmm, I suppose so…" Naruto replied.

"Good night dumb-ass. See you in the morning."

"'Night, teme."

They smiled while stealing one last, quick kiss before Naruto entered his room and Sasuke walked towards his. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. They couldn't wait for it.

_5:00 AM_

The cell phone that belonged to Uchiha Fugaku rang in the large bathroom, sounding much louder than it actually was. The black haired man was currently shaving when he looked at the caller ID on his phone before answering.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama. I'm terribly sorry to disturb you at this hour. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"You didn't. What's the problem?"

"Dono, I have some very delicate news to say to you…I would rather not do it over the phone."

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to because my schedule is packed for the day."

"Dono…I…"

"Speak up now!"

"Uchiha-sama, it concerns Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

There was a moment of silence and then,

"Very well, meet me in the office in half an hour."

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama. Good bye."

**Ending note:** Let me know what you think about the boys' confessions and about adding a second plan to this story. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	6. A friend in need

**Author's note:** Hello, my lovely readers. This is my longest chapter for this story. Enjoy!

**Warning:**** This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you are offended by that or if you are not the proper age, don't read.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from this work. **

Chapter 6: A friend in need

Naruto opened his eyes feeling more rested than he had since longer than he could remember. He had a warm, pleasant feeling spreading through his body, but he didn't quite figure out where it came from. He didn't understand why he felt so rested either. Then it all came crashing down on him – images of last night; Sasuke watching him swim, Sasuke telling him he liked him, Sasuke kissing him…He remembered the embarrassment he felt when he got overexcited and came, dry humping and kissing the brunet. However the other boy didn't run away. More than that, he didn't seem bothered at all by Naruto's impatience.

As the blonde boy got up and got ready for school he felt happy that he and Sasuke were on the same page regarding their feelings for one another. However, he couldn't help feeling worried about how their relationship will progress from now on. They did live in the same house as… stepbrothers nonetheless, and not to mention the fact that Sasuke's parents probably didn't even know their son was gay…not to mention Naruto. As such, he worried about all of this in addition to the normal awkwardness and nervousness one feels at the beginning of a relationship.

He walked downstairs and sat down to eat and drink his coffee. Sasuke hadn't come down yet; the boy usually got up later and was grumpy in the morning. Halfway through his bowl of cereals he saw the brunet enter the kitchen, usual annoyed morning expression on his face.

"Morning, Sasuke."

"Mhm…morning, dobe."

Sasuke's usual routine was to come down, pour himself a large cup of coffee, where he would add two cubes of sugar and plenty of milk, sit down and prepare a bowl of cereal. However, this morning instead of going for the coffee maker, Sasuke walked towards Naruto. The blonde has just swallowed a mouthful of coffee when he saw the other boy approaching him, wearing a coy smile. He didn't have time to wonder what his intentions where because he felt warm lips pressing on his. In his surprise Naruto gasped which gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to sneak his tongue into the other's mouth. They shared a short, but sweet kiss, after which Sasuke pulled back and went about his daily routine.

"You taste like coffee…mmmm, nice."

"Y-you kissed me…" Naruto was still stunned by the other boy's actions, his eyes wide and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well yeah…it's not the first time, you know…and I didn't hear you complaining before." Sasuke seemed relaxed and moreover…amused.

"I-I know that…It's just…"

"…just what? Now is daylight?"

"Well…yeah…kinda…"

"You know Naruto, when two people are in a _relationship_, they usually kiss during daytime too."

"Is that what we are? Two people in a relationship?"

"Well, yes. Why not? I mean, I like you, you like me, we kissed, we liked how that felt. And plus we are like best friends, right? Let's not pretend like we don't want this."

"…" Naruto was speechless at Sasuke's bluntness. He knew that the brunet was right, but he expected there to be more beating around the bush. He couldn't say he wasn't relieved there wasn't though.

"Aaa, Naruto? You do want to be in a relationship with me, right?"

"Yes! Yeah, I do." Naruto answered a little faster than he would have liked, which made Sasuke smirk.

"Good. Then be warned – I am gonna kiss you during daytime and I expect you to do the same."

"But like…you know…what about school and…your parents?"

That wiped the smile of Sasuke's face and he frowned while looking away.

"At school there is no need for unnecessary displays of affection. We are the only people concerned with our relationship, so I see no need to brandish this. Now, in what concerns my parents…I will talk to them…when the time is right. In the meantime…we will just keep this between ourselves."

Two weeks have passed since the boys confessed their feelings to one another and started a rather secret relationship. Sasuke had appeared all brave and cocky about kissing Naruto whenever he wanted, but Naruto soon discovered that things weren't quite like that. At school, their relationship continued as before, with some added prolonged glances and hidden smiles. Sometimes they would meet in the toilet and Sasuke usually pushed Naruto into a cubical when no one else was around for a heated make out session. But other than that, they didn't kiss in public, or hold hands, or tell any of their friends about it. Their bickering at school has decreased a notch and their friends seemed to notice this, but didn't inquire upon it, considering that maybe the boys were just growing out of it.

Sasuke didn't tell his parents about his and Naruto's relationship either, even though he had said he would. Naruto guessed he understood his position, but the problem was that he felt guilty going behind the back of the people who raised and helped him so much. So he kept nagging the brunet to come out and talk to his parents, but Sasuke would always get angry in moments like that, storming out of the room.

Another problem Naruto was having was his continuous state of arousal. If he thought he had it hard before, he definitely found that he was dead wrong. It was ten times more difficult now, because he got to kiss and feel Sasuke up, but didn't get to satisfy his need. They took their relationship slow, with touches here and there and hot make out sessions, but nothing more. They were both young and wanted to be sure of the relationship before adding sex into the mix. Plus they were scared like hell to actually take that step. It seemed to be a good plan for their relationship, but not a good one for Naruto's cock. He masturbated daily to cope with his craving of the other's body, but that wasn't enough. As such, the boy was cranky and moody and felt on the verge of snapping all the time. Because of the sexual frustration, combined with the guilt he felt towards Mikoto and Fugaku, he often got into fights with Sasuke.

He was currently in the middle of one of those fights. He was red with anger, yelling at Sasuke.

"I can't believe you didn't tell them yet? What the fuck are you waiting for?"

"I told you I will tell them when the time is right!" Sasuke was also pretty angry and was yelling, which was very unusual for the normally detached boy. They had just come home from school and the house was empty except for the two of them, so they could scream at each other to their hearts' contempt.

"You always say that teme, but you never tell them!"

"I'm sorry if you are too stupid to understand certain things, dobe, but I…"

"I'm not too stupid!" with that Naruto launched himself to punch the other in the face. They tumbled on the floor, fists and kicks flying. They wrestled a bit until Sasuke rolled on top of the blonde pinning him to the floor.

"Whatcha gonna do now, dobe?" Sasuke was wearing an arrogant smirk on his face as he looked at Naruto's flushed expression.

He was turned on and by the way something poked him in the thigh he thought it was safe to assume the other was too. He leaned down to place an aggressive kiss on the blonde's lips. Their kiss was passionate and wild and when Sasuke pulled up, his lips felt bruised. He leaned in for another kiss, grinding down his hips. A loud moan vibrated through his mouth as he felt Naruto squirm underneath him. He thrust his hips again, creating a rhythm.

"Ahhh, Sasuke!" Naruto cried as the brunet moved his mouth to his neck.

He kissed and sucked and licked at the soft, inviting skin of Naruto's neck. The movements of their hips continued as he moved his hands to the hem of the blonde's shirt. Lifting the shirt up, they made eye contact, grey eyes questioning, as if asking for permission to do this. Naruto wanted nothing more than that, so he yanked the shirt off of himself before taking off the other's shirt as well. They took a moment to look at each other. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other half naked before, but it wasn't in this context.

They resumed their kissing after which Sasuke trailed down Naruto's body. He kissed long taut neck, pointy collarbones, muscled, tanned chest, dusky nipples.

"Ohhh! Oh my god!" Naruto sped up the movements of his hips as the brunet was licking and teasing his nipple.

After bathing both tiny nubs with his tongue the boy moved downwards kissing the lean stomach underneath him. He wanted to go downwards and pleasure the other. He had wanted to do that for a really long time, and he wasn't scared of it. He was, however worried about Naruto's reaction, but going by the way the blonde trembled underneath his lips, maybe there was no need for concern. He moved lower and lower until he reached black pants. His fingers started undoing them when-

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I want to make you feel good, Naruto. I want to feel good myself, also. Don't you think we deserve that?"

"Yeah I do. Just…"

"Just tell me to stop when you feel that I've went too far, ok?"

Naruto nodded relaxing under Sasuke's touch. Sasuke resumed his previous activities, kissing and biting at the soft skin of Naruto's lower abdomen, while his fingers popped the button open and undid the fly of the pants. He pulled down the zipper slowly, his knuckles slightly brushing against Naruto's straining cock through his boxers. The blonde let out a groan at the action. The pants came off and Sasuke spread the thighs in front of him and settled between them. He gently kissed Naruto's sex over the black cotton of his boxers. Soon he opened his mouth licking and blowing hot air on the clothed member.

"Ahh…ahh...mmm"

Naruto was panting and he couldn't form a coherent sentence. When the material of the garment was soaked by Sasuke's ministrations, he decided it was time to peel it off. As he did this Naruto's cock sprung free, bouncing proud in the air. The brunet was impressed by the size of it and was anxious to feel its taste. Naruto was a hot mess – he couldn't think clearly, he only felt the burning need to find release. He looked at Sasuke as they locked eyes. Keeping the eye contact the brunet lowered over the erection. He stuck out his tongue tasting the head. Naruto shivered. He circled the round crown a few times with his tongue before taking it into his mouth sucking gently. At that Naruto couldn't help it any longer and closed his eyes throwing his head back.

"Ahhhh!"

The brunet engulfed the rest of the member starting to bob his head, which resulted in a string of curses leaving the blonde's mouth. He continued sucking and licking at the shaft, finding the taste pleasant and the image of Naruto like that, extremely erotic. However, Sasuke wasn't pleased yet. There was still a part of Naruto which he had dreamed of for so long, that still remained unexplored. While keeping the hard cock between his pale lips, the boy used his hands to spread Naruto's thighs further apart. One hand retuned on the part of the dick which didn't fit in his mouth, moving together in the up-and-down rhythm while the other cupped the heavy sack of Naruto's balls. He massaged it a little and then proceeded to move lower still. When one finger encircled the puckered entrance, the blonde opened his eyes and lifted his head. Sasuke pulled off his dick, but left his fingers in place.

"Is this alright, Naruto?"

"Umm…I guess…I…"

"Have you ever touched yourself here before?" as if for emphasis, he massaged the opening, applying a little pressure. That made the other boy gasp.

"Hmmm…yeah…"

"Did you enjoy it?"

Naruto simply nodded, too embarrassed to answer, his face burning red.

"Good, then relax. You are going to like it, I promise."

As Naruto went back to lying on the floor, Sasuke returned to his previous business, taking the stiff cock in between his lips again. However before doing that he sucked his own finger, wetting it thoroughly before returning it against Naruto's hole. He started moving once more and Naruto began breathing hard. He circled the puckered entrance pressing every now and again, but not penetrating the other's body.

"Sasuke…ahh…please…"

The blonde pushed down on his finger, wanting to get it inside. Apparently he lost his patience and was done playing. Sasuke decided to not torture the poor boy and softly pressed inside the hot channel. As his finger slid in they both moaned, Sasuke's moan making the dick in his mouth vibrate, which caused Naruto to thrust his hips forward.

Naruto was feeling close before, but now that the other's finger was steadily fucking him, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Sasuke, I'm cumming. Sasuke, I…ahhh…" he tangled his hands in black strands trying to pull the other boy off, but he wouldn't budge. Sasuke took Naruto as deep as he could and sucked hard. The next thing he knew was that his mouth was filled with a bitter fluid. He panicked a little, pulling back. He didn't know what to do for a second, but then he swallowed the hot cum. He continued sucking Naruto's cock, letting him ride out his orgasm. When the other boy was starting to get limp, he pulled off, licking his lips and extracting his finger. He was rewarded by a heavenly view when he looked down. The other boy still had his eyes closed, biting his lips and panting. There was a thin sheen of sweat that covered his entire body, and his blush spread from his face to his neck. He opened his eyes, blue orbs meeting dark grey ones. They didn't know what to say to each other, but that look expressed it all. Naruto looked like if he died right now, he would go happy.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before the blonde quickly looked at Sasuke's crotch seeing the obvious bulge through his pants. He reached out and massaged the thick member through the material. Sasuke was kneeling and he threw his head back as the blonde moved his fingers. Naruto also got up on his knees undoing the fly and beginning to nip at Sasuke's pale throat. He opened the front of the uniform pants and pulled his sex out. He wrapped a firm hand around it and started pumping. Their lips met in a messy, hot kiss. They bit their lips, sucking them and battling with their tongues. Naruto moved his other hand to one of the pale pink nipples, softly caressing it.

The brunet moaned, thrusting his hips into the slick fist. He was leaking precome like a faucet, which made this easier and more pleasurable. Naruto sped up his hand as he moved to Sasuke's ear to lick and bite at the lobe. That did the brunet in. His ears were his most sensitive erogenous area.

"Ahhh…."

His thrusts were frantic and he gripped Naruto's shoulders holding them with bruising force. With a soft sigh he came, cum splashing both their chests and coating Naruto's hand generously. They kissed softly, after which they pulled apart looking into each other's eyes. Sasuke's eyes became wide as he saw Naruto lift up his own hand and teasingly lick the white fluid cover it. He starred in awe at the other boy eating his cum, and the sight was so incredibly sexy and entrenching that he couldn't look away. After his hand was clean, Naruto just stood there, silly smile on his face.

"How does it taste?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno, kinda bitter I guess…"

The adorable look on Naruto's face snapped something in Sasuke's mind. The brunet felt for the first time that he might actually really, genuinely _love_ the other boy.

It was early afternoon when Uchiha Itachi opened his email and found an advertisement in his inbox. He felt rather annoyed that it didn't go to his spam, however, since it was there he thought he might just as well open it. It was something about a trip to Thailand. A travel agency or something sent to his email the advertisement of a trip to Phuket island. He scrolled down reading the details. Soon he found himself drawn to the itinerary and the pictures posted in the email. He never traveled, always being busy with work, and before that with school. He never thought about traveling before, but now that he looked at the advertisement he was immersed in it. He suddenly became fascinated about the idea of traveling, about the idea of Thailand. Somehow it all represented a sort of freedom he had yearned for his entire life. He was so distracted daydreaming that he jumped up when his phone rang.

"Yes."

"Uchiha-sama, your mother is on line one."

"Alright, thank you."

"Thank you, dono."

"Hello, Itachi dear?"

"Hello, mother."

"Itachi-chan, I was calling to see if you are free today for dinner."

"I-, hmm, I'm a little caught up at-"

"It's just that…darling…it's been a long time since you came by the house. Ever since you moved we see so little of you."

"Yes, well, you see, work has been a handful. Also-"

"Yes, yes, I know you are very busy Itachi-chan, but Sasuke-chan always asks about you. Why you don't come to dinner more often…" Mikoto pulled out the big guns. Seeing how she couldn't find another way to convince her older son to come visit, she thought that the mention of Sasuke would for sure persuade Itachi to join them for a family dinner. "I'll have Chiyo-baasan make your favorite beef roast with mashed potatoes…"

"I guess I can make the time tonight."

"That's my boy. See you tonight at 8. Don't be late."

"Alright mother."

"Kisses dear, see you!"

"Good-bye mother."

Naruto walked into the dining room, approaching the table in order to find his seat. He was late to come out of the shower and everybody was seated. Strangely the picture of the family members gathered around the dinner table reminded him of his first time meeting all of them. As back then, everybody seemed to be present now. He could see Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and Chiyo-baasan. He hadn't seen Itachi join them for dinner ever since the older boy moved out after he graduated from university. He liked Itachi, but he never got really close to the other boy, so he couldn't really say he missed him very much. However, it was nice to see him again, even though sometimes, Naruto would get depressed simply by looking at him. Itachi always sort of emanated a gloomy feeling, so maybe that's why the blonde never truly got to be friends with him.

"Ah, sorry I'm late…I had to wash my hair and it took a little longer than I originally thought. Hey there, Itachi-niichan."

"Hello, Naruto-chan. Good to see you." The usually sad boy gave Naruto a whole-hearted smile as he greeted him. He sat down and they started eating.

After enjoying a perfect roast beef with mashed potatoes and pickled cucumbers, they were having vanilla and chocolate ice-cream for dessert. There was also an enormous bowl of fruit in the middle of the table as always, but Naruto usually made sure to steer clear from that. He was stuffing his face with dessert when he quickly glanced across the table at Sasuke. The other boy, casually took a tea-spoon filled with vanilla ice-cream to his lips. He made eye contact with the blonde and kept it as he swallowed the sweet treat. That made Naruto swallow the saliva that had gathered in his mouth at the sight. Then he saw a mischievous glint in Sasuke's eyes and a small evil smile on his lips. The brunet reached out to the bowl of fruit sitting on the table and picked out a banana. Naruto couldn't believe it…Sasuke wasn't actually going to do it, was he?

The boy slowly peeled the fruit, exposing its top half. He locked eyes with the blonde, making sure he was watching, before taking the banana and while slowly parting his lips, inserted the fruit between them. Naruto watched transfixed as the tip of the banana disappeared between pale lips. He felt himself starting to blush and get hard, remembering the events that occurred earlier during the day. Sasuke bit down and started chewing. He never lost the eye contact and seemed to be smiling even more widely when he noticed the redness of Naruto's cheeks. Next he dipped the banana in the vanilla ice-cream he had in his bowl and brought it to his mouth. A red, pointy tongue stuck out from between his lips to lick at the melting ice-cream, after which he penetrated his mouth with the fruit once more. However this time he didn't stop at just a regular bite size. He got as much of the banana as he could in his mouth before biting down again, all the while looking at Naruto.

The blonde, deciding to calm himself, taking a sip of water as he saw Sasuke licking the ice-cream, but when he saw him deep-throating the banana, he chocked. In his desperation, the boy turned his head to the side and spluttered out all the water he had in his mouth, after which he started coughing furiously. When the cough fit was over and he opened his eyes, all he could see in front of him was the profile of Chiyo-baasan showered in the water he previously had in his mouth. There was absolute silence and everybody seemed to be frozen to their spot. Naruto's eyes were wide as he starred in shock at the results of his action.

"HAHAHAHA!"

The loud sound of laughing filled the room and everybody looked Itachi's way. The image of the young man laughing so hard and so sincerely that he had turned red shocked everybody even more than seeing Chiyo-baasan drenched by Naruto. For a few second they just stood there looking at Itachi laugh hysterically before they were infected by the persistent laugher. Soon everybody was laughing, except Fugaku. Even the old woman seemed to be amused. Fugaku didn't laugh out loud, however he did wear a wide smile on his face, which was more than anything the rest of the family had ever seen from him before.

Itachi thanked everybody for dinner, and was walking towards his car when he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around to see his younger brother jog in his directing.

"What's up Sasuke-chan. Did I forget something?"

"No, no. I-I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

"Aaa, sure, of course. Um, do you want me to come back in the house, or…"

"No, it's aaa….kind of private, so umm…do you mind if we talked in your car instead?"

"No, not at all. Come on."

They climbed into Itachi's black Corvette and the older brother could see that Sasuke was very nervous about whatever he wanted to tell him. The boy was sweating and he was kneading his hands. His breathing was also rapid and he kept swallowing. Itachi knew from experience that it was better not to push Sasuke; just give him space and the boy would eventually talk when he felt ready.

"I-…umm…oh my god, I don't know how to say this."

"Just relax, baby brother. Take a breath." Itachi also took a deep breath to demonstrate to his brother how it was done, but also to calm himself. Sasuke agitated him. "Now, I suppose this is about some boy, right?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know?" he asked, truly in shock.

"Well, I've never seen you this nervous except the time you told me you were gay. So I guessed it has to with matters of the heart." Itachi smiled in order to comfort the other.

"Well," Sasuke started after taking another deep breath. "I guess there really is no other way of saying this. I'm in love, onii-chan." He looked at his brother as he said that and he saw him smile widely. Taking that as a good sign he decided to continue. "He…I believe he also has strong feelings for me. We-ahh, we have been…umm…going out, I guess, for a couple of weeks."

His brother seemed to be taking this very good. He looked happy and anxious to find out who the boy was. Sasuke knew there was no way to avoid the disclosure of the identity of his boyfriend even though he dreaded it.

"Ahem, the boy I-I love, i-is N-naruto."

There was absolute and complete silence in the car. Itachi's smile faded rapidly and Sasuke looked about to dig a hole in the ground and hide himself there. Itachi's mind seemed to be racing. He had expected anything, any boy, man, child, bird…anything other than Naruto. He wasn't prepared for it. He had thought before that whatever boy Sasuke chose, he would approve of him. But he never in a million years would have thought that Sasuke would be attracted by his step-brother. However, now that he thought about it, Sasuke never did regard Naruto as a brother and the relationship between the two boys had always seemed a little special…close. The more he thought about it, the more it made perfect sense for the boys to be in love with each other. Granted be didn't know Naruto was also gay, but still, now he couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it before. It was so obvious, so…in his face, yet he had missed it. He began realizing, that even though the news came abruptly and he was a bit thrown off his game he didn't disapprove of the relationship at all. Naruto was a good boy, loud and forward, but a gentle soul. Itachi thought that Naruto could love madly and loyally if he was put in that position, so he didn't mind his brother being the subject to such powerful attention. He was also extremely happy that his brother found someone to love that shared his feelings. He knew how rare that was and he knew that once you find it, you must take it and treasure it.

"Please say something."

He looked at his brother who had his gaze cast downwards. He realized that he must have been quiet for a long time, longer than he should have. He could see Sasuke was sad, scared, embarrassed. He wanted to punch himself in the dick for making his brother feel like that.

"Sasuke, I-…I'm very surprised, but even more, I'm very, very happy for you."

Sasuke snapped his eyes to meet his brother's smiling ones, not believing his ears.

"What did you say?" he asked in awe.

"I said I'm very happy for you."

"But-you heard what I said, right? I'm in a relationship with Naruto, umm, Uzumaki Naruto…the boy who lives with us."

"Yes Sasuke, I know who Naruto is." Itachi said laughing.

"And you are not angry? You don't think it's weird?"

"Why would I be angry? Of course I think it's weird, but you know Sasuke…If I learned anything until now, it's that happiness is not an easy thing to come by in this life. So, when it comes pulling on your sleeve, you should be crazy to turn it down. It's weird because you grew up together and he is your step brother, and our parents are gonna flip when they find out, but if he makes you happy…if you _love_ him, then…then it's all worth it. To hell with the weirdness."

*Knock, knock.*

"Come in." Naruto was already in his bed, almost asleep when he saw the brunet enter his room. The boy ran after his brother after dinner and stayed out for over an hour. Naruto was too sleepy to wait for him, so he decided to go to bed.

"Are you asleep, dobe?"

"I was getting there. What the hell do you want waking me up?"

Sasuke closed the door and rushed to the bed, effectively jumping on it, on his knees near Naruto. He bent down and placed a short kiss on the blonde's lips. He pulled back and looked into blue eyes with happy grey ones.

"I told Itachi."

"What?"

"About us, dobe."

"You, what?"

"I told him about us, dating. Isn't that what you have been nagging me about?"

"Well, I…yeah. How did he take it?"

"He took it very well. He was happy for us and he told me we have his full support. However…"

"What?"

"However, he did say we have to tell mom and dad. He said that tomorrow being Saturday, he will come to the house around noon and he will stay with us while we tell them, offering moral support. He said that maybe our parents will take it better if he is on our side. And I think he is right."

"Yeah…I think he might be. So, are we really gonna tell them?"

"Yes. It's what you also want, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Even though it's gonna be a pain in the ass, we have to do it, in order to have a real relationship." The blonde looked serious as he said that, but then looking at Sasuke a warm smiled spread across his face.

"Come here." Naruto said wrapping his arm around the brunet's neck and pulling him down for an affectionate kiss.

The next day the boys were extremely nervous. They woke up with a feeling of anxiety and panic and couldn't even eat a proper breakfast because of the butterflies in their stomach. They spent the morning together, doing homework and making out, but reluctantly because they were distracted by the thought of what was going to happen once Itachi came. Soon noon was around and Itachi pulled by the house in his black sports car. They both greeted him, smiling nervously, but he looked at both of them kindly, a gentle look in his eyes. His calm settled their nerves a bit.

"Hello, mother." Itachi greeted Mikoto from the threshold of her workshop.

"Oh, Itachi-kun, I'm so surprised to see you. What brings you here?" his mother was surprised, but jumped to her feet nonetheless, abandoning her work in order to kiss and hug her older son.

"I have something to talk to you and dad about. Is he around?"

"Yes, he is in the orchard, tending to his trees of course. But what is it dear?"

"Nothing bad, I promise. Let's go meet him."

He walked out of the study with the woman and headed towards the yard. There they found Naruto and Sasuke who joined them in their walk towards the orchard.

"Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan, what are you boys doing?" Mikoto asked surprised to see the boys following her and Itachi.

"Oh they are coming too. Well, actually they are the ones who need to talk to you and dad…I'm just assisting."

Mikoto's expression turned from confused to worried as she heard her older son speak.

"What…"

"Don't worry mom. As I said, it's nothing bad. Let's just find dad."

They walked the rest of the way in silence and they found the older man chopping away at some branches in the middle of the orchard.

"Itachi. What are you all doing here?"

"There's something we need to talk about, dad." Itachi took charge.

Fugaku dropped his tools and looked downwards a look of intense concern and sadness all over his face.

"I-I actually also have something to say." The old man said. "It's good that you are all here now, because it saves me the trouble of gathering you."

Fugaku looked into Naruto's eyes. His eyes were filled with sorrow and a hint of fear. The boy was confused because he had never seen the old man look or act like that. Also he didn't think Sasuke's dad ever held his gaze for so long before.

"Naruto, I have come across some terrible news recently. I didn't want to say anything until I had all the facts. However, as of this morning I do. As such, I'm afraid I…"

No one in the Uchiha family had ever seen Fugaku pause in his sentence, unable to find the proper words. They were all terrified because they knew that what he had to say must be extremely bad. They waited holding their breaths.

"Naruto, my boy, it's about you parents. It has come to my attention that the circumstances of their death have been erroneously presented before." He could see from Naruto's eyes that he didn't understand. "Naruto, the car crash in which your parents died was not an accident. Apparently they have been murdered."

Naruto's mind was empty. It was like his ears heard Fugaku, but his brain just couldn't make sense of the words. However, it seemed that his body could because his knees gave out. He felt himself falling to the soft grass beneath him, when he was caught by strong arms. He looked up and he saw dark grey eyes looking into his with concern. The image became blurry as his eyes filled with tears before starting to roll down his cheeks.

**Ending note:** Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	7. Night terrors

**Author's note:** Hello, dear readers. Here you have the new chapter. I am beginning to wrap this story up; I'm thinking it's going to have 2 or 3 more chapters. Enjoy!

**Warning:**** This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you are offended by that or if you are not the proper age, don't read.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from this work. **

Chapter 7: Night terrors

Naruto felt strong arms wrapped around him and a warm body covering his from behind as he opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. He was in his bed, trying to fall asleep while Sasuke held him. The brunet had already dozed off, but Naruto was kept awake by the memory of what went down earlier in the day.

He, together with Sasuke and Itachi had gone to tell the parents about his and Sasuke's relationship, only to be the ones receiving shocking news. He learned from Fugaku that the way in which his parents had died eight years ago had not been an accident. While feeling the sting of embarrassment, Naruto remembered his legs failed to support him and Sasuke had to hold him up when he learned of the news. Fugaku had been very gentle as he explained that Naruto's parents had been the target of a particularly powerful man, named Orochimaru. Orochimaru was the owner of Orochimaru enterprises, company which manufactured plastic containers. He spent years in court with Minato, because his company never complied with pollution regulations, but he always found a way to buy his way out of a legal charge. Minato however, seeing the injustice that was being made fought even harder, appealing and discovering new evidence that indisputably incriminated Orochimaru Enterprises.

When Naruto's parents died, they were in the middle of a trial in which Orochimaru had poor chances of winning. As such, Fugaku explained, Orochimaru hired a professional killer to make their deaths seem an accident. At the time, nobody seemed to question the police's final report, everybody being 100% convinced, that while the death of young Minato and Kushina was a tragedy, it was nothing more than an accident. However, two weeks ago, Fugaku got a call informing him that there was a possibility the accident from 8 years ago had not in fact been an accident. The head of the Uchiha family didn't tell Naruto anything until now, because he wanted to personally investigate the matter and he had spent all this time working with the best detectives in the field to unravel evidence that supported the theory of their death being murder. Unfortunately, they found out that all the evidence pointed towards murder and towards Orochimaru as the culprit.

There have been other cases of people dying under suspicious circumstance while they were having unfavorable business with Orochimaru, and that was what drew the attention upon the death of Minato and Kushina. Once the case started being thoroughly investigated, the evidence was overwhelming. All that was left to do now was to accuse and prosecute Orochimaru, which wasn't going to be easy. However, Fugaku had reassured Naruto that he will do everything in his power to put the murderer behind bars.

Under all the confusion, anger, frustration and numbness Naruto felt, as he heard all, that he couldn't help but be curious as to why the older man was so eager to help him. The pain of having to deal once more with the death of his parents numbed Naruto enough to simply ask the man:

_"Why are you helping me?"_

_"I'm sorry. I don't understand."_

_"You hated my dad. You were probably glad he died. Why are you so determined to catch the man who killed him? Why do you care?"_

As the boy asked that he could see the older man's face change. He saw sadness, then disappointment and finally anger.

_"How dare you say that to me? How could you even think like that? Naruto, it is true that your father and me never saw eye to eye, but I didn't hate him. I just couldn't stand him as a man, but I respected him as a lawyer and I never would have wished him death. What kind of person do you think I am?"_

_"Well, I-"_

_"And how can you even ask me why I want to help you? I have welcomed you into my home and raised you as my son. I have looked past the differences I had with your father. His death erased any last trace of resentment I might have felt towards him or you. I may not be the type of person to blatantly express love, but please be aware of this Naruto – I carry deep affections for you…as I do for the rest of my sons."_

The shock Naruto felt at Fugaku's confession served to both calm him and take his mind off his parents, but also to confuse the hell out of him. He never would have guessed the older man felt like that about him. Now that he knew how the man regarded him, he was even more scared of telling him about his relationship with Sasuke, because now he knew he could lose his affection. Before, when he thought Fugaku felt nothing for him, he thought that if the man didn't approve of his and Sasuke's relationship, it was going to suck, but it wasn't as if he would lose the man's love and respect, because he didn't know he had them. Now however….

Sasuke had been very attentive of him the entire time, but Naruto felt like he would rather be alone. After the discussion about his parents, during which Sasuke stood by him, and held a hand on his lower back, he locked himself in his room, not wanting to speak or see anyone. He just stood there, lying in bed reminiscing about his folks. He found that he didn't remember them as well as he would have liked. He realized that he had lived without them for as long as he had lived with them…in a way he supposed it was normal, but on the other hand it pained him terribly that he couldn't remember what their voices sounded like.

Sasuke tried to come into his room and talk to him, but he didn't allow him, feeling the need to be alone. He spent long hours thinking of his parents and crying. As night came he felt hungry and he went downstairs to have a snack. While he was eating he started thinking about Sasuke and how terribly he had treated the brunet. The boy only wanted to help him, and he rejected him so brutally. Naruto started feeling incredibly alone and depressed as he thought about Sasuke, and he decided that he was going to die if he didn't see him. As such, he made his way up the stairs and to Sasuke's room. When he entered Sasuke's room the boy was reading a book, his eyes heavy with sleep.

_"Naruto! Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah. I-…Sasuke, I'm sorry about how I treated you today. I was a jerk. You were only trying to help and…"_

_"It's ok, there's no need for you to apologize. It's…it's perfectly understandable."_

The blonde approached Sasuke's bed as they were talking and sat on it. He shared a long, slow kiss with the brunet. Sasuke tried to convey all his love and how sorry he felt in that kiss. After they broke apart Naruto was the first to speak.

"Umm…do you mind…aaa, would you like to…aaa…sleep with me tonight?"

Sasuke's eyes got huge as he starred at the boy in disbelief.

"NO! Oh my god! Not like that! I mean SLEEP sleep, not sex sleep. I- I just don't feel like being alone any longer." Naruto said, waving his hands.

"Sure, no problem." Sasuke smiled cheekily.

As such, Naruto found himself in the arms of the other boy, while he looked around his dark room, trying to find sleep. He tried to push the thoughts of his parents in the back of his mind and just focus on the steady breathing and soft heartbeats of the other boy. As he did that he was slowly swept away into sleep.

Sasuke was drawn from his sleep by loud moans and pained screams. He opened his eyes, confused as to where he was for a second, before he looked next to him where he saw Naruto. The boy was covered in sweat, his blond hair, a shade darker and plastered on his face in wet strands. His face was flushed, wearing a pained expression and he was curled on the side clenching on a pillow with his fists. His body was convulsing as another heart freezing scream tore Sasuke's ears apart. The brunet was scared to see Naruto like this. He looked as if he was being tortured and the way his body was spasming looked unhealthy. Sasuke didn't know what else to do so he tightly hugged the other boy, while trying to wake him up by whispering in his ear. He held an iron embrace on the him, effectively stopping his shaking.

"Naruto, wake up. It's ok, you are safe. I am here with you, baby. It's ok."

The blonde stopped shaking as he was awakened from his nightmare by Sasuke's gentle words.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm here baby, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said this as he still held the other boy. He was suffocating from the heat Naruto was emanating and from the duvet, but he didn't pull away. He wanted Naruto to feel him close, to know that he was not alone.

"Oh, Sasuke…" the blonde sighed and he turned around in Sasuke's arms so that he was now facing the other boy.

Sasuke could now see better the tears that streaked Naruto's face and the sadness that tainted his eyes. With a soft hand he wiped the boy's face while caressing his cheek. Naruto flinched at the touch and Sasuke didn't know whether to pull back or not. He didn't have time to be confused for long because the blonde assaulted his mouth with his own, engaging him in an aggressive kiss. Sasuke could tell this was not a regular kiss…it was too desperate, too raw. This was just Naruto's way to hide away from his sorrow, a violent distraction which he needed in order to overcome his pain. The brunet thought this was not the ideal situation, and that he would rather have Naruto kiss him out of love, not as a distraction, but he loved the other boy, and he knew that right now this was what he needed, so he was willing to sacrifice his own desires in order to make him feel better.

Naruto began to tear off Sasuke's clothes as he still held him in the painful lip lock. When he discarded Sasuke's shirt he moved his mouth to bite and suck at the long pale neck in front of him.

"Naruto…" concern could be read in the brunet's voice rather than arousal.

"Sasuke, please…please help me. I need this." As he said that Naruto looked into the other boy's eyes and the brunet was defeated by what he read there. He knew then and there that Naruto could ask anything of him, and he wouldn't be able to say no. He kissed Naruto back, beginning to undress him. His actions where soft and gentle trying to soothe the other boy, but to no avail. Naruto's moves were still urgent and brutal. However, now Sasuke was beginning to lose himself to the arousal and craving he felt of the other's body.

"Ahhh!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke licked and bit at his nipples. The boys were soon naked and rubbing against each other. Naruto's hand slipped downwards to grab Sasuke's erection. The boy let out a groan as he felt his dick being roughly stroked. In return, he moved his hands to Naruto's ass and squeezed hard. Their bodies were slick with sweat and slid easily against each other. Naruto thrust his hard cock against the other's body as he felt his buttocks being massaged. His hand sped up on Sasuke's cock and he could feel the boy's abdomen contracting.

"Naruto…ahh…slow down…"

The blonde didn't listen, his hand keeping the fast pace he set previously. Moreover, he moved his mouth to the pale neck stretched out in front of him and bit down hard where the neck met the shoulder.

"Arhhh!" Sasuke tried to muffle his cry against the pillows, not wanting to wake up the entire house. He came hard, his body convulsing as the merciless hand on his member milked him dry.

He wanted to catch his breath for a second, but the impatient boy in his arms wouldn't wait. He rubbed insistently against his body, while clinging with both hands to his back.

"Fuck me! F-fuck me with your fingers, Sasuke!"

The brunet felt his cock twitch at the blunt request. He complied however, slipping his moist fingers between pert cheeks. He felt around the ridges of the puckered entrance while the blonde squirmed in his arms.

"Arhhhh, Sasuke! Oh yeah!"

The brunet kissed him in order to keep him from crying out. Their room was pretty much sound proof, but if Naruto kept that up, they would awaken his parents for sure. Naruto moaned in his mouth as he slipped the tip of one digit inside. The blonde seemed torn between pushing down on the inquisitive finger and pushing up against the hard slippery abdomen in front of him. The brunet pushed his finger further in and then he started moving it in and out. Soon he added a second one eliciting a groan from the Naruto. As he started pumping his fingers in and out of the warm body he realized the position would not permit him to touch a point within Naruto, of which he had read about before. So he pulled out his fingers, which earned him a scowl from the blonde and holding Naruto's ass in both hands, rolled them over so that Naruto was straddling him. As they were in the new position, he sucked his fingers, wetting them before stabbing them inside the other boy roughly, making Naruto throw his head back in a silent scream. The blonde started to push back, ridding Sasuke's hand like his life depended on it. His body made an impossible arch and he bit his lip until he drew blood in order to keep himself from screaming when Sasuke hit his prostate.

"Ohhh….aahh, oh my god. Pleas-…aaa…please Sasuke. Fuck me! Please, please fuck me."

Sasuke thought he was going to go mad when he heard Naruto's pleading. He loved the boy with all his heart, and there was nothing he wanted to do more, but he was unsure of Naruto's feelings. He suspected the other boy felt deep affection for him as well, but he was a bit concerned because of the timing. Naruto just found out that his parents were murdered and he was emotionally unstable, so Sasuke didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of him.

"Naruto I-…I can't…not now…"

"Oh, but why Sasuke, why? Please I need this so bad! I need you in me _now_. Please…"

He continued moving up and down on Sasuke's fingers as he said that and he also moved one of his hands to wrap it around Sasuke's leaking sex, pumping him roughly. Sasuke was absolutely torn. He wanted to comply with Naruto's begging because he wanted to help the blonde find release and with it, hopefully some peace. Also, he himself was in desperate need of release, but he was worried about not moving too fast. However then he thought about Naruto, and the many years since he had known him. He started wondering what exactly could go so terribly wrong if they had sex now. He wondered what would be the perfect time to have sex. Was there even such a thing as the perfect time? He was starting to lose his resolve, because his foggy mind couldn't think of any reasonable arguments in favor of not fucking Naruto. When he felt the boy slide down his body and engulf his entire length in his hot, wet mouth, Sasuke forgot all about his resolve…he forgot all the reasons for which he shouldn't have sex with the blonde, forgot even his own name. He had never before felt such intense pleasure, as the one he was feeling right now. Naruto's mouth felt like heaven and it fitted perfectly with his cock, as if the blonde was put on this planet solely for giving him head. The boy started to move up and down, slicking him with generous amounts of saliva, which mixed with his precome. He tangled his hands in wet, blond strands and pulled, partly out of desperation, partly because he wanted to stop the other before he came.

"Ahh, Naruto stop. Stop or I'm gonna cum."

The blond complied, crawling up the sweaty body beneath him once more. He positioned himself so that Sasuke's cock was rubbing between his buttocks, sliding between the two globes deliciously.

"Sasuke….please, I need to feel you in me. I feel so empty – fill me up."

The brunet was only human and he thought no living person could resist that. With that thought in mind he positioned Naruto so that his hole was aligned with the tip of his cock, and started slowly pushing in. The brunet was out of breath as he gently slid inside hot bliss. He didn't stop until he was fully inside, and once he was he gripped Naruto's hips in order to keep him still.

Naruto felt like his body was ripped in half. The lower half of his body was numb with pain and his heart beat so fast that he thought it was going to rip straight out of his ribcage. He welcomed the moment in which Sasuke stilled him, taking advantage of it to adjust to the brunet's girth. His body was starting to relax and the pain to fade away. He swayed his hips experimentally, causing the brunet to hitch his breath.

"Are you o-ok Naruto? Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, it hurts, but I'm fine." He said rolling his hips once more. He noticed that the more he moved around, the better he felt, the pain starting to disappear.

Sasuke tried to push up while Naruto rolled his hips, but their movements were awkward and inexperienced. However, neither of them cared, because they were lost far away in the pleasure of it all. Soon, their bodies instinctively found their rhythm, which they kept until they were panting heavily. Purely out of luck, one of Sasuke's thrusts hit Naruto's prostate, causing the blonde to let out a sharp cry. They weren't concerned about waking the parents up any more. They weren't concerned about anything anymore. They felt like nothing existed beyond the confines of this room, of this bed. Nothing else matter in the world other than each other's eyes, heartbeats, panting. To Naruto there was no other feeling in the world expect for that created by Sasuke's cock deep within him and to Sasuke there was nothing else except the burning sensation he felt in the middle of his chest as he watched the blonde boy ride him.

The brunet tried to angle his thrusts so that he would hit Naruto's sweet spot again, which he did, turning the blonde into an incoherent mess.

"Sasuke…ahh…I'm so close. Touch me…"

The boy complied, licking his palm before wrapping it around Naruto's engorged cock. He pumped it in time with the thrusts he made within the boy, which had Naruto coming in under a minute.

"Ahhhh, fuckkkkk!"

Naruto came all over Sasuke's chest, his body clenching down on the sex within it. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he pushed a few more times before coming hard inside the body on top of him. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, both boys being shaken by their powerful orgasms. Sasuke slipped out with a soft, wet sound. The blonde was splayed on top of Sasuke, breathing hard and not moving.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"I-…I think I love you."

That hit the brunet like a wave of cold water. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought about his fears related to having sex with Naruto and now they all seemed stupid. How could he have doubted the blonde?

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"I think I love you too. And..."

"Yes?"

"And don't worry, because everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke woke up early the next morning and left Naruto's room, leaving behind a note. Three hours later, when the blonde awoke he found the note, reading it through a sleepy fog that covered his eyes.

_I'm sorry I had to leave, but you understand why. I love you, dobe._

Naruto smiled as he reread the note, remembering last night with a blush covering his cheeks. Last night he lost all his inhibitions and need took over him. He was felt so happy he had Sasuke in his life. He was glad he found someone who he could trust and love without boundaries. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that the other boy returned his feelings.

As he got up and went to shower he thought about his parents again. He was hurt and he wanted their killer to receive his punishment. He felt revenge try to take over him for a moment before a new thought came into his mind. Yes, Orochimaru was a horrible man and he deserved to rot for what he did to his parents and to other innocent people, but at the end of the day his parents were still dead. And no matter how much it hurt to admit it, he realized that it didn't really matter what happened from now on regarding his parents' murder case, because they were still going to be dead. All the revenge in the world was not going to bring them back. Like this Naruto decided that even if he was going to seek for Orochimaru to get punished, he was not going to let his heart become clouded by revenge and hatred. He was going to respect his parents by accepting their death and seeking to fill his life with love and happiness. It's what his parents would have wanted for him anyway.

Naruto entered the dining room to find everybody was still seated at the table having breakfast.

"Good morning. Umm, sorry for sleeping in."

"No problem darling. Come, sit down." Mikoto smiled while saying that.

Naruto sat down across the table from Sasuke. It was Sunday, so only the two boys, Mikoto and Fugaku were home. He briefly made eye contact with the brunet and he could feel a blush creeping over his face. He saw the other boy smile and look away. They ate in silence for a while, before Fugaku spoke.

"Are you alright, Naruto? The matter is under work, and as soon as I heard any news regarding its development I will let you know. But don't worry, we will get Orochimaru this time."

"I'm ok, Fugaku-san. I hope you will able to uncover him for who he truly is soon enough."

The man gave one of his rare smiles, before scowling slightly as if he just remembered something.

"Say Sasuke, yesterday before I told Naruto the dreadful news, I think there was something you wanted to talk to me about, wasn't there?"

Naruto choked on his milk, coughing furiously. He looked at Sasuke, panic written all over his face. Sasuke however appeared rather calm. Still he didn't speak.

"Well?" the man asked again.

Sasuke hesitated for another moment before deciding there was never going to be a right time to tell his parents about him being gay and about his relationship with Naruto.

"Father, mother, there is something I- ah, we, Naruto and I have to tell you."

The room fell silent as a grave, everybody waiting for Sasuke to continue. Naruto had no idea what the other boy was planning to say and he felt horror rise in him.

"Hah, I guess there is no gentle way to put this. I am happy to announce that I have found love in my life."

At that Mikoto smiled widely, but then suddenly frowned looking at Naruto, starting to fully comprehend that her son was trying to tell them.

"I have known for a few years now that I prefer men as opposed to women, that is to say I am a homosexual. Moreover, I have fallen in love with Naruto, and he with me. We are currently in a loving relationship and I thought it was high time I told you about all of this. I am sorry I didn't say anything before. I have spoken to Itachi about this and he fully supports me, us, but he had repeatedly pointed out that I need to talk to you and he is right. I should have done this sooner, but I still hope you can accept our relationship."

Naruto assisted to the longest and most awkward silence of his life. A full minute passed before even a sound, let alone a word could be heard. The parents' expressions seemed to be frozen and he couldn't guess what they were thinking.

"Ahem…I would really appreciate if you could say something. Please…" Sasuke's voice was small, modest.

"For how long have you known you like boys?" his mother asked.

"Aaa, let me see…about three years now."

"And you didn't say anything in three years? Is Naruto your first boyfriend?"

"Umm, yes. I was very confused at first. I-…I thought it was wrong to like boys so I tried to deny my feelings. But then I realized that I am who I am and I can't live a life pretending to be someone else, because I would never be happy. After that I talked to Itachi about it and he reassured me that everything is alright as long as I stay true to myself. Then I kinda started to fall in love with Naruto I guess. So there have been no other boys."

"How long have you been ahem, together?"

"Just a couple of weeks, but I've liked him a lot longer. I just…didn't say anything to him."

"It _is_ wrong." were the first words Fugaku spoke.

"Aaaa, I'm sorry, what?" the brunet asked confused.

"You said that you thought liking boys was wrong…well, it is wrong."

Everybody was silent for a moment looking at the old man, expecting him to argue his point, but he didn't. Sasuke was at a loss for words. His mother only seemed angry that he didn't tell her sooner – she didn't appear to have a problem with the fact that he liked boys altogether. His father however seemed to think liking boys was, in itself wrong. That rendered the boy speechless.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Everybody turned to look at him. The man didn't answer. He looked like he didn't quite understand the question, so Naruto repeated himself.

"Why? Why exactly is it wrong to like boys?"

"Because it is not the way it's supposed to be. It's not natural." The man answered sure of himself.

"But what is exactly is natural? What does that mean? And who precisely says how it's _supposed to be_?"

"The majority of the people. The majority decides what natural and normal represents and whoever doesn't comply is not normal and should be cast aside for everything to function properly."

"So, Fugaku-san, you are saying basically that we should all fall in line; nobody should stand out."

"Exactly."

"Hmm, then please explain something to me because I seemed to have misunderstood something. If you say everybody should comply to the norm for the natural order of things, then why are you, yourself out of the norm, and why do you encourage your own son to step out of the norm as well?"

"I- I don't understand."

"Well, you Uchiha Fugaku do not comply by the norm set by the majority of the people. You are not ordinary, because if you were you wouldn't run a company like Uchiha Corporation. You are quite extraordinary in many aspects, striving hard to get out of the norm, to differentiate yourself from the rest of the mortals. And moreover, you encourage, no, better yet, you demand of your older son to do the same. I mean isn't that you have been teaching Itachi all this years?"

Sasuke stared in awe at Naruto. He couldn't believe the way the boy turned the conversation in their favor. Also he couldn't believe the balls on his boyfriend to stand up to his dad like that. He was really proud to be with the blonde.

Fugaku was literally speechless and desperately looked at his wife for help. Mikoto, however couldn't or rather didn't want to help him. She thought Naruto was right and there was nothing wrong with whatever sexual orientation as long as her son is happy. She was happy for Sasuke and Naruto for discovering themselves as individuals and for finding a loving partner in each other. Her only problem was the lack of trust they have both displayed, for keeping this a secret for so long. She always wanted to raise her boys in a trusting atmosphere where anything could be shared. However, now that she saw her husband's reaction she sort of understood why the boys kept it a secret for so long.

Fugaku still missed his arguments and looked lost and defeated. Mikoto knew that he loved Sasuke very much and he also cared deeply about Naruto, so she knew that with a little bit of an adjustment period the man would come along, and he would accept their relationship. In the end, what would they gain by opposing the relationship? It would only bring pain and sorrow for everybody. She put a hand on her husband's shoulder and smiled widely before saying,

"Sasuke, Naruto, we are happy for you, and we wish you all the best in your relationship. I'm truly disappointed that you didn't trust us enough to tell us before, but I suppose I can understand. However, please, from now on, don't be afraid of us and don't keep secrets."

Fugaku looked at his wife in protest but she sent him a death glare even though she was smiling. He backed off, because there was nothing he could say anyway. Mikoto thought that the situation was a little delicate since the boys lived in the same house and they were officially stepbrothers, but then again relationships in more peculiar situation had been successful. Also she knew what it was like to be forbidden to see a person that you loved or cared about. She thought of her friend Kushina, and how much she would have liked to have a closer relationship and spend more time with her, but now she couldn't. She regretted that every single day, and now she was not going to do the same to her son.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smiled over the table. They couldn't believe how easy they got off. They also couldn't believe that from now on they didn't have to hide anymore.

"So, who's up for dessert?" Mikoto asked smiling.

**Ending note:** I hope you liked it. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	8. Sexting

**Warning:** **This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you are offended by that or if you are not the proper age, don't read.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from this work. **

Chapter 8: Sexting

Naruto found himself in the middle of another one of Guy's boring classes. It was Monday again and as he tried to look interested in what the weird looking man was teaching, he thought about the day before when Sasuke had told his parents about their relationship. He couldn't believe how easy they took it. Of course, after that he and Sasuke didn't go around the house kissing and holding hands, but it was comforting to know that they didn't have to keep a secret anymore. Sasuke also called Itachi yesterday to give him the news and the older brother was very pleased that their parents finally found out and that they accepted their relationship.

Now all that troubled Naruto was the catching of his parent's killer. He was astounded when Fugaku told him he would do everything in his power to put the murderer behind bars and that he hold no grudge against Minato. The boy was even more surprised by the old man's confession of the affection that he held for Naruto. At least now the blonde could rest assured that the man didn't hate him and that everything possible was being done to bring justice to his parents.

As he realized his life had suddenly become much easier Naruto put his head on the desk subtly and closed his eyes hoping to doze off without being caught by the teacher. He was beginning to hear the man speaking as if from a distance when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. Grumpily he took it out and looked at the screen. He had a text from Sasuke.

'Whatcha' doing, dobe? Do you want Guy to kill you?'

Naruto frowned as he looked at the brunet who was a few seats away. Sasuke was smirking evilly for having awakened the blonde.

'Fuck you, teme!'

'Maybe later.' was Sasuke's reply.

Naruto turned bright red at the visual images that floated through his head. He looked over at Sasuke who wasn't looking at him but had a smirk and a faint blush on his face. The blonde enjoyed very much the time he had sex with Sasuke. He liked being the bottom; liked the feeling of being stretched out, filled by Sasuke's cock. Even before being together with Sasuke, he would fuck himself with his own fingers while masturbating. However, that didn't mean he didn't want to also be on the other end. He loved Sasuke, every bit of him and wanted to experience everything with him. He wanted to mark Sasuke as his own by being inside him as well. As he read the text from Sasuke and thought about how it would feel like to be inside the pale boy, his cock started coming to life.

'Would you really like that, or are you just teasing me?' Naruto texted back.

'Yeah, I would give it a try. You seemed to enjoy yourself when I was inside you, so I guess I want you to show me how it feels.'

'What would you like me to do to you?' Naruto's cock was impossibly hard already, so he decided there was no harm in asking.

The brunet looked over at Naruto amused at the idea of sexting during Guy's class.

'I want you to undress me and spread me over your bed. Then kiss me while your hands roam everywhere.'

'Yeah... I move my mouth lower to suck on your nipples.' The blonde continued the fantasy.

'After that you move your mouth lower still and take me in your mouth. That feels so good, that I'm already afraid I'm gonna cum as you suck me in.'

'Oh yeah. Go on.' Naruto encouraged Sasuke.

'When I'm close, you stop and flip me on my stomach. You make me stand on all fours as you spread me open to look at your prize.'

'Oh god Sasuke, I'm so hard right now…'

'You dive in to taste me because you can't restrain yourself any longer and you bathe my hole with your tongue'

'Oh, Jesus!'

'When you have me moaning and writhing you stop and push one, and then two fingers inside of me'

'Oh yeah, you feel so tight'

'You begin slow, but then you fuck me hard as I beg you to take me'

'Ohh, I can almost feel you around my fingers'

'You take your fingers out and you fist your cock, lubing it up, while looking at my entrance. You can't wait to get in, to know what it's like and I'm restless to feel you in me'

'Oh God, Sasuke. I think I'm gonna cum right here, and embarrass myself in front of everyone'

'After you are done slicking up your cock, you enter me with your fingers one more time, to wet me properly and then…'

'Then what Sasuke? Tell me!'

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Horrified Naruto looked up to see Guy shooting daggers at him. His fist was clenched and a thick vein was pulsing on his forehead. In his excitement, Naruto had forgotten to keep his phone under the desk and pretend to pay attention to the class. He was as red as a tomato, sweat dripping off his temples and he was sporting an obvious tent in his trousers. His heart was beating insanely fast now and he didn't know what he was supposed to say. As such, he just starred dumbly at the teacher, waiting for him to repeat the question.

"What are you doing texting in my class? How many times must I tell you phones are forbidden during courses?!"

"Guy-sensei, I was just…"

"Bring me that phone here right now!"

Naruto was fucked. He quickly looked at Sasuke who appeared to be calm, but he wore the tiniest look of concern on his face. There was no possible way for the blonde to walk up to the teacher's desk in his condition, let alone hand over the evidence of the intimate discussion with his boyfriend.

"Guy-sensei, I'm sorry. I promise I won't use it anymore."

"Get. Here. Now." The teacher wouldn't budge.

Panic arose inside the boy, feeling out of ideas. He would embarrass himself horribly in front of everybody and there was nothing he could do. As he was preparing to get up and face his destiny of doom, a divine hand came to his rescue as he heard the bell ring. All the students got up and started walking towards the door. He stood up quickly and mingled in the crowd trying to get out as fast as possible before the teacher stopped him.

He got out and was walking towards the toilet trying his best to hide his erection with his books. He got to the boys bathroom and went into one of the cubicles. The toilet was empty so he thought it was perfect for him to deal with his problem. He unzipped his pants and squeezed his cock through his boxers. He was preparing to take it out when he heard footsteps enter the room, but stopping right at the door.

"Dobe?"

He was relieved when he heard Sasuke's voice, but then looked at himself and felt a wave of shame wash over him. For some reason he didn't want the other boy to find him with his hand down his own pants in the boys' toilet.

"I'm here. Just a sec."

Sasuke located the cubicle in which the blonde was and starred at it intently. He was sure Naruto didn't come here to pee because he knew the boy was hard from their sexting and he saw him run in the direction of the bathroom as they exited the class. The brunet thought it was unfair to let his boyfriend relieve himself all alone, since he was the reason poor Naruto found himself in this predicament. As such he went to Naruto's cubical and opened the door. Lucky for him all the cubical locks were broken, so it was easy to get in, only to find his boyfriend red faced and trying to hide his arousal.

"Sasuke, what the hell?"

"I see you have a bit of a problem here Naruto, don't you?"

"I-aaa, well…it's your damn fault!"

"Hmm, I agree…you are right – I'm the only one to blame. How can I atone for my sins?" the brunet said with a coy smile on his face as he approached Naruto and put his hands around his waist.

The tight space of the cubical forced the boys to keep little distance between them, which actually suited them just fine. As he read Sasuke's interest Naruto started to feel less embarrassed by the whole situation. Their lips were so close to each other that they touched slightly as Naruto spoke.

"But what if somebody comes in?"

"Hmm…" Sasuke stepped closer and started slowly rubbing his clothed erection against the blonde's. "That's kind of exciting, isn't it? The danger of being caught…" the brunet continued as he pressed his lips against soft, warm ones.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, getting lost in the feeling of Sasuke's body rubbing up against his. He had to admit that the possibility of getting caught only made his cock harder. He moved his hands over the broad chest in front of him, feeling hard nipples through the fabric of the shirt. He felt a groan vibrate through his mouth as he pinched the nubs slightly. Sasuke snaked his hand inside the blonde's pants and grabbed onto his hard member.

"Ahh…" Naruto broke away from the kiss while he cried out.

"As thrilling as the idea of being discovered is, you need to be quiet baby."

"Ihm…" Naruto was lost in the pleasure the fist around his sex was giving him. He was so hard even before coming to the toilet, and now he felt like he was going to explode. He opened his eyes and looked at the flared, black pupils. He could read the need in Sasuke's eyes and he decided he was not gonna cum without providing some pleasure for the beautiful creature in front of him.

So, he backed away from the stroking hand and started unzipping the other boy. He rid himself of his own pants while pushing Sasuke's around his knees.

"What are you doing?" the brunet asked.

"Shut up." Naruto pushed Sasuke to sit on the toilet while straddling him. This way their cocks were lined up providing a delicious friction.

He kissed the brunet while thrusting his hips up. He felt a hand close around both their dicks and the feeling was divine. Their kiss helped with muffling their sounds, but Naruto still needed to restrain himself from crying out at the intense pleasure he was feeling. Sasuke broke their kiss and looked into blue orbs with a lust filled gaze. He presented the fingers of his unoccupied hand to Naruto's lips.

"Suck!"

The order ushered in that husky voice sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. He didn't waste any time opening his mouth and taking two long digits in. He sucked and licked at them before releasing them from between his lips.

"Mmmm" Naruto's moan was soft, barely audible as he felt the wet tips encircle his puckered entrance. Despite their earlier sexting and despite his desire to someday fuck Sasuke, the blonde had to admit that to him, the feeling of being penetrated by Sasuke was heaven. He moved his hips against the inquisitive fingers, encouraging the other boy to enter him.

"Ah, Sasuke. Stop teasing me." He whispered against Sasuke's ear, licking and biting and the soft lobe.

The hand on their cocks sped up and the friction was exhilarating. The blonde felt one finger very slowly making its way inside. He didn't have the patience for slow right now, so he pushed down, getting the entire digit inside in one go.

"Mmmm", Naruto was panting as a second finger quickly joined the first.

Sasuke thought the boy in his lap was not being silent enough, so he engaged him in another breathtaking lip-lock to muffle the sounds. He was so aroused and seeing Naruto squirm like that on top of him made him slowly lose it. He sped up the movement of the hand he had around their shafts, while fucking Naruto's ass with his fingers harder. As much as he wanted to come inside his boyfriend, he knew that would be too complicated given their surroundings. They didn't have the proper lubrication, and besides that, anyone could come in the bathroom at any time. While the cubical they were in provided some privacy, it still wasn't enough to shield them if they would start fucking.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he barely whispered.

"Mmm yeah, I want to feel you inside me so bad."

Just knowing that Naruto needed him inside so much made the brunet tip over the edge. His hand was a blur over their cocks as his abdomen contracted.

"I'm cumming!"

Sasuke came with a long drawn out sigh. His cum slashed all over their shirts, but neither of them seemed to notice.

The promise of getting fucked combined with the sight of Sasuke cumming, brought the blonde to his climax. He contracted around the fingers still pounding him and came all over the hand that stoked him. His cum mixed in with Sasuke's, staining their shirts. The blond head fell on Sasuke's shoulder as both the boys tried to catch their breath. The excitement of the entire situation made for a powerful orgasm for both of them. They felt spent, but they had to get up and go to their other classes.

As Naruto climbed off the other boy and moved to get dressed they heard footsteps entering the bathroom. They both froze in their spots. There was just one person who entered and went to the urinal. They stayed still listening to the sound of the other boy peeing, hoping he would leave soon. The boy finished fast enough, exiting the toilet. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other relieved, resuming their actions of getting dressed.

"Fuck me sideways, look at our shirts!" Sasuke was the first to notice the deplorable state of their uniform.

"Oh god! What are we going to do?" Naruto asked panicked.

The brunet thought about it for a second before taking some toilet paper and wiping their cum off as best as he could. After he finished there was little evidence of what had transpired inside that small cubical. Still a meticulous eye could still spot some stains.

"You have your jacket in your locker, right?"

"Yeah…" Naruto answered.

"Okay. We'll just casually walk to our lockers and put our jackets on. That should cover up everything."

"And until there?"

"Here," the brunet said, colleting a few of their books off the floor and handing them to the blonde.

They walked to their lockers and put their jackets on before going to their next class. On the way to the class room, Naruto felt warm fingers entangle themselves with his. He looked at Sasuke shocked.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you have a problem with holding hands?"

"Well no, but we never did this at school before…"

The brunet smiled softly at his boyfriend without removing his hand.

"Everything has a first. I'm done hiding and being afraid of what others might think, Naruto. If they don't like it, fuck them. I'm proud of being with you."

With that being said their walked towards the classroom hand in hand. They turned a few heads, but most of the people didn't seem to care, and those who did, didn't look disgusted or anything like that. They just seemed intrigued that the most desirable boy in school chose the blonde loud-mouth as his partner.

_A week later…_

Itachi was behind the steering wheel of his black Corvette driving back from work. It was early evening and the sun was preparing to set as he drove on the narrow road. His house was on the outskirts of town so there was usually a 40 minutes commute between his house and his work. He was tired from another horrible day spent in that office which seemed to lack oxygen. The company's building was one of those building where you couldn't open the window. All the windows were just for show because none of them opened, the people inside relaying on the air conditioning. Itachi hated the air conditioning. He felt like the air coming out of those machines was not real air; it was fake in a way and it made him feel suffocated.

The traffic was pretty light on that road usually, but because it was a one lane road he still needed to pass by some cars that were too slow. He signaled and passed them easily before returning to his lane. His thoughts drifted to the world map that hung on his wall as of a few days ago. Ever since he read the email about Thailand a week ago, he couldn't stop thinking about that country and others and what it would be like to travel. He bought a map, which he hung in his room, spending as much time as he could studying it. Other cultures and other ways of life began to interest him. He wished he could just walk away from his life and begin to travel around the world. He considered that to be the ultimate gesture of freedom. The man thought that leaving like that would represent the liberation he had craved for his entire life. He would be able to learn what he wanted for a change and gather knowledge that interested and intrigued him. He would be able to look inside himself and discover the person he really was. He would be able to _be_ the man he was, live the life he was put on this earth to live, not the one his father chose for him.

He sighed as he thought about all of that. For him, it didn't feel safe to indulge in such thoughts, fearing that they would only make him more unhappy with his life. But still, dreaming about something was new and exciting to him, even if that dream seemed impossible to him. He slowed down because the road was about to take a sharp turn. For a second he looked up at the blood red sky that adorned the evening. A second later when he moved his eyes on the road he saw in front of him two road trucks. One of them had engaged in passing the other one on the road turn, but didn't manage and now Itachi was face to face with a monstrous vehicle that was driving on his lane and approaching him fast. He didn't have time to think much. The impact was imminent and was seconds away so the young man had to do something. The road trucks honked insistently as they expected the sports car to get off the lane.

The man had no option but to pull the steering wheel to the right, effectively getting off the road altogether and on to the dirt and grass next to it. The car engine died from the forced brake, but Itachi's body was frozen on its previous position – hands on the steering wheel, right foot on the brake. His car was intact, and so was his body. However, he felt all his blood leave his brain and move to his legs. He felt like through his veins ran a different liquid than blood. He couldn't tell if that liquid was either very cold or very hot. His legs felt weak and his head dizzy and he started shaking violently. His face had the pallor of the dead he could feel cold sweat gather on his forehead. Itachi had literally stared death in the face and lived.

He got out of the car and wanted to start walking but he felt his stomach turn. The powerful emotional shock was taking its tall on his body as he bent over and hurled his lunch. He threw up until his stomach was empty and he felt the taste of bile on his tongue. Taking a few steps away, he fell to his knees and started crying. His posture was that of a man who lost everything and was surrendering. He felt defeated and impossibly alone. His body shook terribly from the shock and from the crying. It was like his body couldn't handle the stress his mind had gone through.

A car pulled up and out got a woman. There was nobody else in the car with her and for a moment she watched with big grey eyes the man crying, on his knees. She had never before seen a more desolated image. She saw what happened from afar and was lucky that the road truck was back on its lane before she passed by it. The man appeared unaware of her presence as she took in his long, black hair and the dark circles underneath his eyes. She walked up to him and kneeled in front of him. He only became aware of her presence when she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight.

Itachi felt thin arms squeezing the air out of his lungs, but he didn't see who they belonged to as he buried his face in soft, lilac smelling hair. He cried in the arms of that stranger like a baby. Minutes passed and his trembling had subsided. Through sobs he gently pulled away to look at his comforter. Itachi stopped breathing for a few seconds as he looked into the strangest pair of eyes he'd ever seen. It was not the color that entrenched him, even thought he had never seen eyes as light grey as that before; they looked as if the irises almost blended in with the white part of the eye. No, it wasn't the color – it was the feeling they conveyed to him. As he looked into those eyes he felt like the meaning of his entire life laid there.

He felt light-headed before remembering to breathe. He sucked in a deep breath, but couldn't say anything or move his gaze. He wanted to stay in that moment forever. He felt like if he said something the girl in front of him will evaporate into thin air, leaving him alone and empty. He never wanted to leave her side.

"Hello. My name is Hyūga Hinata. Are you alright?"

She was still holding him in her arms as she spoke. Her face was close to his and he thought that she smelled like everything he always wanted, but never had. In that moment Itachi felt like the two of them were the center of the universe and everything and everybody else were meager satellites that rotated around them. He knew then that he would never go back to his old life. From that moment on everything would change for him.

**Ending note:** Many thanks to the lovely **Aaron-TheStarfire-Turk** for giving me the idea to include Hinata in Itachi's life. I hope you liked the new chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	9. Changes

**Author's note:** Hey there, dear readers. Here you have the second to last chapter…one more to go! Enjoy!

**Warning:** **This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you are offended by that or if you are not the proper age, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from this work.**

Chapter 9: Changes

_Two weeks later…_

"No, Chiyo-baasan it is fine."

"But are you sure Sasuke-kun, I'm still not convinced."

"I assure you, it is perfectly alright. Naruto and I are perfectly capable of managing ourselves."

"Well, if you are completely sure…"

"Yes we are." Irritation could be heard in the brunet's voice.

"Alright then…I guess I will go."

"Very well, please give the best to your family from us."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. But if you have any problems…any at all, you call me and I will come right back."

"Of course. Don't worry Chiyo-baasan. Have fun."

"Thank you, my dear. Good bye then."

"Good bye."

Sasuke hung up the phone sighing deeply. He was angry from the conversation and insistences of the older woman, but he was also relieved. It was Saturday evening and he was alone in the house with Naruto. His parents have left in the morning to go visit Mikoto's parents and were going to spend the night there, since the town they lived in was relatively far away. Sasuke was very grateful that he wasn't obliged to also go see his grandparents. It wasn't like he had anything against them, but he just preferred to stay away from old people in general, because they depressed him and reminded him of how cruel and unforgiving life and time was.

His parents have left with the thought in mind that the two boys were not going to be alone in the house, Chiyo-baasan being there, looking out for them. However, the old woman also got a call, soon after his parents left, informing her that her youngest daughter had just given birth. Her daughter lived in another city and Chiyo-baasan wanted to go see her grandchild, but was worried about leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. She still regarded them as toddlers who couldn't take care of themselves so it was rather hard for Sasuke to convince her that they would be just fine alone. Still, after much deliberation the old woman decided to go see her grandchild, which brought Sasuke alone in the entire house with Naruto.

After the annoyance caused by the conversation started to wear off, the awareness that he was in fact _alone_ in the entire house with his hot boyfriend started to draw on Sasuke. Smirking, the brunet started to run up the stairs, his mind flooded with perverted things that he would like to do to the blonde.

"Narutooo! Oh, Narutooo!"

He was thrilled, because it had been a few days since he had had the chance to get intimate with his boyfriend. They had been busy with school work and also their family gave them more chores than usual, which rendered the boys exhausted every night. Plus, even thought their parents knew about their relationship, it wasn't as if either of them had the audacity to openly sleep in each other's rooms. So every time they wanted to fuck they had to either sneak around when everybody else was asleep, or do it after school before everyone got home. However, Mikoto was home a lot lately, so they didn't get the chance to steal more than a few kisses and gropes recently.

As the boy approached the room where he knew Naruto would be, his blood was boiling with excitement. He opened the door to Naruto's room but he wasn't there. Confused and a little angry Sasuke made his way to Naruto's bathroom where he could hear the shower running. He opened the door only to be welcomed by a view that took his breath away. The other boy was in the shower, steam fogging the room, and through the transparent glass of the shower the brunet could see Naruto crouching over, supporting himself with one hand on the wall in front of him, while the other was working at a fast pace over his thick, erect cock.

Naruto was startled by the door opening so suddenly. He made eye contact with his lover but didn't still his movements. His speed only seemed to increase and Sasuke knew by watching the other boy that he was very close. He saw his abdomen contracting and his brow furrow as his hand was a blur over his dick.

"Ahh…"

The blonde never broke eye contact with his boyfriend as he moaned out his orgasm, thick spurts of cum painting the wall in front of him. Sasuke could feel he was hard from the show he just witnessed, but he still couldn't believe that his usually shy and prude of a boyfriend actually went through with it and moreover, seemed to get off at being watched.

Naruto cleaned himself and the wall before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower, drying himself with a small towel.

"How can I help you, Sasuke?"

He seemed detached and awfully cool and given the scene he just saw, the brunet knew it was just an act, but it served to turn him on fiercely. The blonde could see dark grey eyes become darker and a predatory look was on Sasuke's face.

"Oh, come here." The brunet said as he plunged forward to entangle himself with the other boy in a passionate, wild kiss.

He pulled the naked body flush against his own and he could feel the moistness on Naruto's skin seeping in his clothes. He groped Naruto's ass squeezing hard as he rubbed his hips against the other's bare ones.

"Umm" they both groaned at the action.

"The house is empty…we…are…it's just the t-two of us…" Sasuke managed to get out between kisses and licks and nips.

"Oh my god, finally! I-I've missed you so much Sasuke…"

"Ahh, me too. Mmm…"

The boys continued the exploration of each other's bodies, the brunet losing his shirt in the process. They moved out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed. Sasuke was on top, licking his way down Naruto's body. He was applying delicious torture to the pink nipples in front of him when an idea struck him. There had been something he had been dying to do with Naruto, but was unable until now because of the fact that they lived together with his parents. However, that wasn't a hindrance right now. He stopped his ministrations, which earned him an annoyed grunt from the blonde, and looked up to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Hnn…"

"How about we go downstairs…"

Frowning, the blonde stood up supporting himself on his elbows, not understanding what the other meant.

"What?"

"Do you remember how you used to swim naked at night?"

Naruto nodded, realization coming to his eyes.

"Well, I would stay up and watch you every night, wishing I could just come down and fuck you until you couldn't walk straight."

Naruto had a wide grin on as he stood up, pushing Sasuke off him before getting off the bed altogether.

"Come on." Was all he needed to say, before wrapping the towel that was somewhere on the floor around his waist and pulling the other boy after him.

The truth was Naruto loved the water. He loved to swim, loved to jack off in the shower, feeling the hot water sooth his muscles as he pleasured himself, and of course he always fantasized about fucking in the swimming pool. Until now however, he never considered that a real possibility. As such he was excited beyond imagination when his boyfriend suggested it.

"Wait a second." Sasuke said as he rushed over to the nightstand to take the bottle of lube he knew Naruto kept there. "We're definitely gonna need this." He said, wearing a devilish grin.

They reached the swimming pool and while Sasuke undressed himself Naruto jumped into the lukewarm water. He watched as the other one took off his pants, boxers and socks impatiently before joining him in the water. The water level was chest high, so it was comfortable enough for them to engage in another searing kiss. Their bodies were against each other, and Sasuke could feel the blonde's erection sliding against his own. It was a strange feeling provided by being underwater, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Naruto's hands were roaming over Sasuke's back, moving steadily lower. Ever since they had their little sexting session during class, Naruto had been thinking about what it would be like to fuck Sasuke. They even talked about it a few times while fucking or kissing. However, the time had never seemed right for them to try that. Thinking about it was a turn on for both of them, but they haven't quite gotten around doing it. As Naruto's hands reached the brunet's lower back, he was thinking that maybe tonight was the night. He moved his hands lower still and squeezed the firm globes of Sasuke's ass.

"Hmmm…" Sasuke groaned breaking their kiss and looking at Naruto, amused expression on his face. "Feeling up for something different tonight, are we?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto didn't answer, but instead he squeezed that delightful ass again, pulling Sasuke towards him so that their erections rubbed against each other making both the boys moan. He massaged the buttocks, while slowly walking through the water to one of the edges of the pool, bodily pushing Sasuke with him. He resumed kissing the brunet while a finger made its way between the pale globes, to encircle a tiny hole. The finger felt around teasingly, applying pressure now and then, but not penetrating.

Sasuke's back gently hit the cold edge of the pool, which made him gasp. He enjoyed the teasing finger around his asshole and was curious and impatient for more. He wiggled in the other's hold, encouraging him to proceed.

"Feeling restless?" Naruto teased.

"Hmm, just do it already." The brunet was grumpy and impatient as always, but Naruto could also hear excitement in his voice. He didn't wait to be told twice and he slowly started pushing the digit in.

Sasuke thought the feeling was strange. Not unpleasant, not pleasant, just different. The friction was also a little uncomfortable, water not being the ideal lubricant. However, once the finger was inside, the blonde started moving it gently in and out, while rubbing his cock against Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't know if it was the grinding of their dicks together, or the finger pumping in and out of him, or both, but he was starting to feel very good, flashes of arousal coursing through his veins. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, allowing for a deeper penetration. Soon, he started thrusting his body, signaling the other boy that he was ready for more.

Naruto caught on and introduced a second finger, scissoring them as best as he could given the circumstances. The brunet was extremely tight, Naruto thought, wondering how he was going to feel around his member. That caused his cock to twitch and he engaged the other boy into another searing kiss.

As Sasuke's body got accustomed with the foreign object inside of it, the nerve endings located around his puckered entrance started sending very pleasurable signals towards his brain, making the boy moan and bodily ask for more. He pushed down on the invading fingers, while reaching down with his hands to wrap one fist around both their erections.

Naruto was in heaven. He couldn't believe how well the other boy was responding to the stimulation he was providing. He was so anxious to get inside the other's body and when he felt the hand squeeze around him, he was afraid he was going to come too quickly. However, he felt the legs around his waist detangle and the other boy push him away slightly. Sasuke turned them around so that Naruto's back was against the wall of the pool. He wrapped his hands around the trim waist and hoisted Naruto up and out of the water.

Naruto was confused for a moment finding himself out of the water, sitting on the edge of the pool. His confusion dispersed as he saw Sasuke's mischievous glint as he spread his thighs settling between them. The blonde threw his head back as he felt hot lips wrap around his engorged flesh. There was a teasing tongue circling the head of his cock, dipping into the slit before tracing the thick vein on the underside of the sex.

"Ahh, Sasuke. Umm, that feels so good…"

The brunet bobbed his head up and down as he grabbed his own cock, pumping it in rhythm. He could feel himself get close, and the days without his boyfriend's touch were having their say on his body. He pulled off the leaking cock, and hoisted himself out of the pool. He placed a brief, caste kiss on the swollen lips of the other boy, before walking to retrieve the lube. Naruto's eyes followed him, checking out his body, as he came back with the small bottle in hand. The blonde also got out of the water entirely and was patiently watching what the other boy would do. Sasuke thought he was going to burst out in laughter when he saw Naruto acting like an overexcited child who was waiting to get the cake he was promised if he behaved well. For a second he entertained the thought of not doing anything, simply standing there, bottle of lube in hand, but as he looked in Naruto's blue eyes he read something more than excitement there. He read a deep affection…he read love. So he took pity on the blonde and dropped to his knees next to him. He lazily wrapped one hand around his own cock, giving himself a few strokes while keeping the eye contact. Naruto didn't dare touch him, he just watched.

The brunet turned about, facing away from the boy and bent over so that he was on his hands and knees, giving Naruto a perfect view of his asshole. He wiggled his ass a little in the air, teasing the other boy. The blonde seemed like he was in a trance, not moving at all.

"Finger yourself for me." It was merely a whisper, but the boldness of the word made Sasuke groan.

He poured some lube on his fingers and encircled his hole, before pushing a finger in. He had never done this to himself and he felt a little stupid while doing it, but when he looked over his shoulder and saw the hunger in Naruto's eyes, he thought that maybe it wasn't so stupid after all. Within a few second he felt the air move behind him and then warm hands on his ass. His fingers were joined by slick ones and he pulled his back, letting the other boy fuck him mercilessly with his fingers. When Sasuke thought the feeling couldn't get any better, he saw a light behind his eyelids as Naruto struck his prostate.

"Oh my god! Oh, Naruto. Do that again."

The blonde tried to angle his fingers the same way as before, fearing that this time he wouldn't get it right.

"Ohhhh, fuck me Naruto. Fuck, stop teasing me, just do it already!"

Well, it seems I did get it right, Naruto thought as he pulled his fingers free and lubed himself up quickly, lining his dick with the quivering hole.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" impatience could be read in Sasuke's voice.

"Just remember to relax, cause it may hurt a little."

"Ihm…"

The boy started pushing as gently as he could. He remembered the first time Sasuke fucked him. He had enjoyed it so much, but it still hurt a little. However, the brunet didn't make a sound as he pushed all the way in. When his balls touched warm skin he stopped, rubbing comforting circles on Sasuke's lower back. He was grateful for the few seconds of being still, because the other boy was so tight and felt so good around him that he was afraid he was going to lose control. Naruto had never felt such tightness constricting his dick before and it made all rational thought leave his mind. He just felt the need to move, to take, to mindlessly fuck. He was relieved when he felt the other move slightly, giving him permission to start moving also. He pulled back a little and then back in. Sasuke still didn't make a sound and a part of Naruto was a little worried. However, the other part took over as he started to pull out and push back in at a faster pace.

Sasuke thought he was being ripped in two at first. He couldn't believe how full he felt. The burning sensation of being stretched so much was extremely unpleasant. The first time Naruto moved in and out of him, the feeling of pain was also intensified. However, then he tried to relax, breathing in and wrapping one of his hands around his almost flaccid member. He stroked his cock, trying to focus on that feeling. Soon enough the pain started to subside as his cock grew hard again, and now he felt a tingling of pleasure spread through his body.

"Aaaahhhh!" a violent cry tore from Sasuke's throat as his prostate was hit dead on. He didn't think he ever felt such pleasure, his senses being overloaded.

"Do that again. Ohhhh, just like that!" Sasuke started pushing back on the cock spearing him, the sound of slapping skin and panting breaths filling the night air. He stopped stroking himself so that he had better support on the ground.

Naruto tried to angle his thrusts so that he hit the other's sweet spot every time. He was sure he wasn't going to last long and he wanted to drag Sasuke with him. He reached around with one hand, fisting the leaking sex of the brunet. He could hear his moan as he started pumping his cock in time with the pounding his ass was receiving.

"I'm so close. Cum for me Sasuke…"

Hearing Naruto speak like that, especially in that sex voice tipped the brunet over the edge. He came with a loud groan, contracting around the dick inside of him. He was lost in his pleasure, not really feeling the other boy increase his speed and then freeze as he too, climaxed.

Naruto pulled out of his lover feeling utterly spent. He just flopped down on his ass, sinking his legs in the swimming pool before getting in completely. He reached around grabbing Sasuke's leg and pulling the other boy in the water. The action got him an angry curse form Sasuke, but he quickly embraced and kissed the angry boy.

"I love you Sasuke. I'm so glad I got to experience this with you."

"Hmm…it felt good. I love you too, baka." The brunet said in a sleepy voice and they drifted together in the water.

A few days later Sasuke got a very peculiar phone call from his brother. Itachi asked him if he would hypothetically like to become the heir of Uchiha Corporation. The brunet got off the phone angry and upset with his brother. Of course he wanted to be the next CEO. He thought everyone in their right mind would want to be CEO of a very powerful and successful company such as their family's. Even more so, he wanted to become the CEO in order to get the approval and appreciation he had always craved, from his father. But the young boy was annoyed because, even though he wanted all that he knew, as well as his brother that it was not possible. Ever since they were little it was made clear by their father that Itachi was the one to take over the family business, so that was why Sasuke never dared to actually allow himself to dream he was ever going to be in his brother's stead. So he didn't understand where it was all coming from. Itachi just asked him that seemingly idiotic question before announcing he would be coming over the following day.

The next day, as evening approached Sasuke opened the door for his brother, inviting him in. He hadn't seen Itachi for more than two weeks, and he was a little shocked as he looked at his brother's face. His older brother somehow looked…younger! Sasuke thought that that must be the first time Itachi had ever looked well rested and was not wearing his usual gloomy expression. The young man was smiling from ear to ear and the lines of worry that normally adorned his forehead were gone. He looked 3 years younger and even his skin color looked healthier having lost some of its deathly pallor.

"Hey there little brother!" his brother said, smiling widely, while ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Hi…" the younger brother frowned, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"How are you? Is dad here?"

"Yeah he's here. I think he's waiting for you. Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, I told him I was coming over and that I wanted to talk with him and you." That uncharacteristically happy grin was still splitting Itachi's face and Sasuke frowned as he watched it.

"Hey Itachi, umm…maybe this is gonna sound stupid, but…are you ok?"

"Yes baby brother, I'm more than ok. Come on, I need to talk with you and dad. Where is he?"

"I think he's in his study. Come on."

They walked in awkward silence towards the man's study room.

"Hello father."

"Oh, hello Itachi. I-" the man stopped talking when he took in his son's strange appearance. He too had never seen his oldest son look like that.

"I am happy that I was able to catch both of you home, because there is some very important business that I need to discuss with you."

They all sat down, waiting eagerly for Itachi to start talking.

"Father, brother, with a tinge of regret, I am happy to announce you that I have no longer any desire to become the heir of our family business." He paused for a few moments waiting for either of them to speak, but neither did. Either they were too stunned by the news either they thought they didn't hear correctly. As such, the young man continued.

"I know that you always wanted me to become the next CEO and carry on the family business, father, but please keep an open mind while hearing what I have to say. I have been most unhappy for the longest time. To be honest I can't remember a time when I was truly happy…even growing up. I remember that from the moment I could add one and one together, you have been telling me that I am supposed to do this and that and go to that school and study and strive to be the best. And I did, because I didn't know any better and I trusted you to know what was best for me. However, as I was living the life you chose for me, I became more and more aware of the fact that I was, indeed truly unhappy. I didn't like school, I never liked most of the subjects taught there, but I did my best because you told me to; which was good in the end, because you were right about that much – education should have the highest priority.

However as I grew older and I had to go to college, I realized that maybe a different college, not business orientated would have suited me better. I remember I even tried to tell you once, but you would hear nothing of it. So I kept moving on, doing whatever you told me to, because I started to make peace with the thought that that was my fate. I became truly depressed and I think I was so entrenched in this sense of duty I felt towards you that I haven't even realized how far gone I really was. I mean I have let you so deep into my head that you ended up dictating what I should do on every aspect of my life…even my love life."

Itachi paused for a moment, trying to fight back tears. By that point he couldn't make eye contact with either his father or his brother, so he just looked downwards.

"After Konan died…she was…she used to be the only thing, besides Sasuke, that made me happy. The only person that seemed to like me for me, not for this obedient lap dog. So, after she died I was…I felt so broken and lost, but you told me that a true man doesn't cry and always stays strong. So I didn't grieve her properly. I tried to be the type of man you said I should be, and because of that I never truly got over her. Even when I started dating Yuki, I still thought about Konan. However, I continued the relationship with Yuki because you told me that a powerful man should have a good woman by his side…and you considered Yuki to be fit for me. So I stayed with her…until 2 weeks ago. A lot of things happened to me in the last fortnight. A little more than two weeks ago I nearly died in a car accident."

"Oh my god, Itachi! What happened?" he was interrupted by his brother's panicked voice. The young man felt a small hand on his shoulder and placed his own hand over it, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I am fine. I was fine…I avoided getting hit by a road truck, but it was a very close call. It was so close that it made me take a serious look at my life. It made me think that if I died right now, what would be the point of my living? Would anyone give me some…some sort of reward for enduring all these years of pain? Would you, dad, be on the other side, returning me to life, because I have been such a good son? No, I would just die…stop my miserable existence and no one and nothing would change. Everything and everyone will continue their existence, without my pain and sacrifice altering anything. You would cry for a few years and mourn me, but then you would move on with your lives and I would have lived a sad pathetic life for nothing, without me enjoying it and without leaving anything behind.

So realizing that in the end we all die and nothing will ever be given back to us on the other side, because there probably is no other side, I decided it was up to me to make this life, here, worth it. I mean I believe there is nothing after death…we just become…dust, I guess. So there is no… divine justice or righteousness, and we only got this – this short life here on this earth, so we might just as well spend it doing something that makes us feel happy and fulfilled, rather than miserable…because this is all we've got."

The man made another short pause in which no one tried to intervene, not that he wished them to.

"So I decided that even though me changing my life would probably bring disappointment and inconvenience to you and to the Uchiha Corporation, I owe it to myself to do it. I cannot continue living on the way I have until now…it is simply impossible. A-After my near accident I stopped on the side of the road, I got out of the car and I started crying as I began to realize all of what I have just told you. I have never felt such desperation in my entire life, as I did while realizing that I have wasted 24 years of my life that I will never get back, doing things that I hate. As I was slowly drifting into madness, I was saved by…by a girl."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. He had expected to hear something more climatic from his brother as being the answer to all of his problems. He had to admit that it sounded pretty pathetic considering the grounds his brother had laid, exposing his problems. However, who was he to judge?

"She stopped her car when she saw me and came to my rescue. She embraced me as I cried a lifetime's worth of tears. When I looked into her eyes I saw the life I was going to live from now on. I knew she, together with the accident were a turning point for me. So, I went home, broke up with Yuki and spent the rest of the time until today, getting to know this girl and planning my future with her."

Fugaku let out a disgusted snort, which made Itachi flinch.

"I-I am aware of how childish this might sound, but I am truly in love with her and I believe she is also in love with me. I have never felt what I feel when I'm with her…never…not even with Konan. She, Hyūga Hinata represents more than just a girlfriend to me. She is…I find myself at a loss for words when I try to convey to you just what exactly she represents for me. Let us just say that if it wasn't for her I seriously doubt I would still be here today."

That affirmation made Sasuke gasp as he understood the implications behind his brother's words.

"I-…I have wanted to leave…well, more precisely I have dreamed of leaving for a long time, but never would I have thought of actually doing it. Now, however…Father, I will leave. Hinata and I, will leave Japan as soon as we can. We have decided to travel for a while, to explore other countries and cultures. She is a writer, so this suits her profession just fine. As for me…I'm afraid I must resign from the Uchiha Corporation. Maybe you cannot understand me now, but I hope from the bottom of my heart that you will reflect upon what I have just told you about my life so far, and that one day you will come to understand and forgive me."

Itachi stopped talking and for a few interminable minutes no one spoke. They seemed to process everything that had been said, lost deep in their thoughts. Finally their father broke the silence.

"And who is supposed to take over the company if you leave?"

Hurt could be read on both his sons' eyes, but in Itachi's was also mingled disgust. He was disgusted that after everything he had just said, the first thing the old man was concerned with was the damned company. He was further repelled that the thought of Sasuke taking over the company never crossed his father's mind.

"Sasuke, of course. I know that he had been wanting that since forever, but he had never openly expressed any interest because he was never given an opportunity to." Itachi said.

"Sasuke? Hah, please! You are not interested in these things, are you Sasuke?" Fugaku asked apparently very amused by Itachi's proposal.

His smiled faltered when he saw the sad expression his youngest son wore.

"Actually…I kinda always wanted that, father. I always wanted to be in Itachi's place…" Sasuke didn't continue with saying how much he had sought his father's approval his entire life because of the face the old man made.

Fugaku's jaw dropped and he was silent for a few seconds, after which he spoke very determined, with a tone which carried certain finality-

"Sasuke, I'm afraid you cannot become the next CEO of Uchiha Corporation due to your…lifestyle _choices_."

The boy didn't understand and confusion was written all over his face. What choices was his father talking about? He didn't remember making any particular choices that could prevent him from becoming the heir of the company. He looked at his father, looking for an answer and then he looked at Itachi who wore an angry expression as if he understood what their father meant.

"What choices are you talking about?" he finally asked.

The old man didn't answer, looking away. Sasuke got impatient, hating the feeling of being the only person in the room not understanding something.

"What choices?!" he asked again, raising his voice.

The old man still didn't answer, but Itachi took pity on the boy, replying in their father's stead.

"He means because you are gay."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke could not believe what he was hearing. He cried out the question, causing his father to look at him. "Is that true, father?"

"Yes, Sasuke. It is not possible for the Uchiha Corporation to be lead by a gay man, let alone one in a relationship with his step-brother. Imagine the damage that would do to our image."

"But…but I don't understand…I-I thought you approved of my relationship with Naruto. I…"

"I never approved of anything and even if I would have that would have been under completely different circumstances. You being the CEO would be an entirely different situation…" the old man stopped talking as his face lit up, as if he just got an idea.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said "let me put it another way. Do you really want to become the heir of the family business?"

"Yes, I very much would."

"Alright then. This is how it's going to be. You can become the heir…if you break up with Naruto and cease this nonsense about you being a homosexual."

Sasuke could only blink stupidly at the man. His mind felt blank as his father's words tried to register in his head. He could not believe what he had just heard. He felt like he couldn't think…couldn't breathe. He just wanted to get away, so he stormed out of the office, looking for a place where he could breathe again.

**Ending note:** What did you think of Naruto topping? Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	10. Love and other drugs

**Author's note:** Hello there, darling readers. I'm sorry that I dropped off the face of the earth for a while, but I come back bearing gifts. Here you have the final chapter. Thank you all for reading my story and for all your support.

**Warning:**** This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you are offended by that or if you are not the proper age, don't read.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from this work. **

Chapter 10: Love and other drugs 

Sasuke was walking on the seemingly endless road, starting to get a little chilly. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and his head was a mess. He looked up at the sky trying to find the sun, but it had already hid behind the horizon, dim rays coming from behind a hill. For a moment he didn't even know how he wound up there, but then it came back to him. His father had basically made him choose between Naruto and the company. He had to get out of the office because his head was spinning, so he left Itachi there with their father as he just grabbed his wallet from the living room before storming out of the house. He started to walk aimlessly. He figured it was way better if he could have just gotten into a car, but since he wasn't the legal age for driving, yet, he was left with little options.

He started walking down the narrow road which lead from their house to the city. Sasuke didn't exactly know where he was headed or why, but it did him good to just walk it off. However now, it was getting dark and cold and he realized he had gotten pretty far from the house. Sighing, he checked his pockets, looking for his phone. With dread and annoyance he realized he didn't get the chance to also take that in his hurry to escape. Well, Naruto and Itachi might get worried, he thought as he realized he had no means of contacting either of them. He stopped for a moment looking around, trying to figure out just how far from home he really was.

After a quick inspection, the boy realized he was approximately half way through. At this point it was kinda the same for his legs whether he decided to go back or forward. But what about his brain? Had he decided what he was gonna do? At first he had thought his father's proposal was ludicrous and the answer to it was obvious – he would pick Naruto. That was his incipient thought, but now it didn't seem so clear anymore. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had wanted his father's approval for far longer than he wanted Naruto. Yes, he loved Naruto with all his heart, but was what they had as strong as it needed to be in order to fulfill Sasuke in such a way that he would be able to give up his father's recognition? The more he thought about it, the more he realized the choice was not as easy as he had initially thought.

As he was lost deep in thought again, his body started walking towards the city. Well, he guessed his subconscious had made one decision for him…now all that was left to do was for his conscious mind to take the other. It was getting pretty dark and Sasuke realized that the road was not lit. Of course it wouldn't be, he thought. It was just a small road which connected the city to a small town near it. The realization made him feel anxious and a little worried. What would he do once the night was so dark that he couldn't see in front of himself.

As he thought about all of that, he saw light coming from behind him. The boy turned around to see headlights in the distance, approaching him. He felt a jolt of excitement and happiness. He signaled the car that was approaching and when it pulled over and rolled down the driver's window, Sasuke looked at the man behind the steering wheel. He appeared to be a man in his late thirties and he was alone in the car. Under any other circumstances, Sasuke wouldn't even dream of talking to the man, let alone get in his car, but his situation was dodgy, so between two bads, he had to pick the less terrible one.

"Hello" the boy said, trying to sound confident, but his voice coming out small.

"Good evening." Said the man.

"I-…um, are you heading to the city?"

"Yeah…do you need a ride?"

"Umm, yes…if it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all, hop in."

Sasuke was hesitant to get into the car with the stranger and he walked around the car slowly, but eventually got into the seat next to the driver. The man started the car. He didn't look particularly dangerous, but then again, the most dangerous men never do, Sasuke thought.

"So where are you going boy?"

"Sasuke. I-…I'm not sure."

"Well, well…you look kinda young. Wondering about at night, not knowing where you are going. Are you a runaway, kid?"

"NO, NO." Sasuke was a little quick to answer and his voice was a little loud, which earned him a strange look from the driver. "No, I'm aaa…well…I…I'm not that young. Ahem, I'm 18." The brunet lied.

The man driving the car raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything for a while. It wasn't long before Sasuke could see the lights of the city and people walking around. He let out a breath of relief, but tried to not make it too obvious to the stranger driving.

"So, have you decided where I should drop you off?"

"Hmm…I-..."

The boy seemed to take too long to answer and the man was losing his patience. So he said annoyed.

"Look, I'm going to a bar to meet some friends. I will just drop you off there, and from there you will figure out on your own where it is you want to go."

"Ok dono." Sasuke said humbly and a little scared. He didn't particularly like the tone of voice the man was using.

They reached the bar soon and Sasuke was left standing in front of what looked like a very questionable establishment. The man had already walked inside, but the boy still couldn't decide what to do. He looked around and there weren't so many people. He could just get inside, get warm, think, and then use the bar's phone to call Itachi to come pick him up.

He walked in and looked around the dimly lit room. The music was not too loud and the patronage was not too selective. Still he went in and sat at the bar.

"What'll it be?"

The boy looked up at the barman, who approached him while wiping a glass. The man had his eyebrows raised, waiting for Sasuke to answer.

"Whisky."

The brunet spoke before he had time to think. He had never had alcohol before in his life, which might have been odd for a boy his age, but he guessed he had never had the change until now. His voice must have sound confident because the man behind the bar didn't even think about asking for an ID before he poured the brown liquid into a glass. Or maybe this wasn't the type of bar where they asked for your ID.

Sasuke picked up the glass bringing it to his lips before taking a small sip. His senses were invaded by a foul, burning taste. He swallowed and he felt the fiery drink all the way until it reached his stomach. It burned like lava and he hated the aroma of it. Still, after a few seconds the burning subsided and before he knew what he was doing to took another gulp.

He was finishing his third glass when he realized he didn't even feel the booze burning his insides anymore. Instead there was another pain searing his chest. While he drank he thought about everything that had happened. He thought about his brother's story and felt a jolt of happiness because Itachi had finally figured out what made him enjoy life. But then he thought of his father and this reaction to Itachi's words and not only that. He pondered upon his dad's request and he could not believe the betrayal he felt from the older man. His own father wasn't able to accept him and moreover, ask him to change so blatantly.

He thought about what his father demanded and he tried to imagine what his life would be like if he accepted the proposal. He imagined a life without Naruto and a life in which he had to hide who he was constantly. He snorted as he realized he would probably end up like Itachi – detesting it. Also he felt like the bottom of his stomach was missing when he trying to imagine what it would be like to not be able to touch the blonde, to kiss him, to make him his. There was no possible way for him to look in those big blue eyes and restrain himself from reaching out and touching the other boy.

Sasuke was entrenched in his thoughts and didn't notice the man from earlier sitting next to him at the bar. He met two other men, but they remained at their previous table.

"So what's on your mind kid?" he started talking, startling Sasuke.

The brunet looked up at the man, but the action of moving his head so fast made him woozy. He felt the slight need to puke, but he breathed deep through his nose and the nasty sensation passed.

"I am troubled…" he started talking, not even fully conscious of what he was saying. He had never felt so uninhibited in his entire life. No wonder people liked to drink alcohol if it made you feel like that. He felt as if he could talk about anything, not feeling fear or shame. So he continued,

"My father doesn't like me very much I think."

"Hm, how so?" the stranger enquired.

"He-…he doesn't want me to become the heir of the family business. I mean, the alleged heir was my older brother, but he hated his life and was depressed and his girlfriend died and my father didn't understand him and he almost died because of a road truck and then he met a girl and fell in love and said fuck this shit and decided to travel with her because he wants to travel, which is…I don't know why, but anyway and she is a writer so they will travel." Sasuke stopped to catch his breath not recognizing himself. He never spoke so much, and especially not to strangers and not about things as personal as this. Still, once he started talking he couldn't stop for some reason. He took the last sip of whisky he had on the bottom of his glass before continuing.

"So, you see I always wanted to be my brother because he is very cool. He always had good grades and friends and everybody loved him and my father loved him. So I just want, you know, to be loved like Itachi is…especially by my dad…mostly by my dad. But he doesn't like me and he doesn't want me to become the heir of the company."

"Why?" the stranger asked, curiosity peaked.

"Because I'm gay. I am gay and I'm in a relationship with my step-brother, which isn't exactly my brother; he is just a boy that my family took in when we were little because his parents' died. My dad says it's bad for the image of the company, but who the fuck cares who I like to fuck. It's nobody's god damn business if I like to suck cock and fuck my boyfriend's ass. No, nobody cares, so it's just a front, I know it is. My dad just doesn't like me gay so he is using the company image as an excuse to turn me straight. But he's not gonna, because I shit on his company and on everyone who has a problem with me being gay. Fuck all of them."

Sasuke stopped talking because the man stood up and without a word walked back to his palls at their table. The boy would have thought the behavior was peculiar had he been more sober. Under his current condition however, he couldn't care less. He just felt the need to puke aggravate and he went to the toilet where he threw up everything.

He came back, horrible taste in his mouth, but his head a little more clear. He decided it was time to phone Itachi and end all of this. He called his older brother, who was indeed crazy with worry and explained where he was. Itachi said he would arrive in 10 minutes and after he paid for his drinks, Sasuke decided to step outside for a breath of fresh air, hopefully making him feel a little better. He walked out of the bar and took in the deserted surroundings. Music could be heard from the bar, but other than that he could hear his heart beat, not a single sound disturbing him. He closed his eye and gently threw his head back, breathing the chilly night air. For a moment the noise of the music intensified and the sound of the door opening could be heard.

The next thing Sasuke knew he was being hoisted up and taken in what he assumed must have been the back of the bar. He looked around as best as he could given his position and recognized the man who drove him to town. He wanted to open his mouth to ask what was going on, but his back hit concrete so hard that his lungs were deflated. His head had also hit the ground hard and he could feel hot liquid gush out of his skull. He was confused and dizzy and all he could see was the driver come at him as if he was preparing to hit a football. Next he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and his eyes watered up as he struggled to take a breath but couldn't.

"You like to suck cock, ne? You like to fuck ass, ne?"

The kicks continued and the boy could feel new feet kicking his back. His body was numb with pain and his vision was blurry. The last thing he heard before blacking out was,

"Filthy motherfucker fag. Fucking your brother? You sick, disgusting freak. Fuck all of you. You queers should all be put to death you deranged bastards."

"Hello."

"Father you need you get mother and come down to Tokyo Medical University Hospital right away."

"Itachi, what happened?"

"It's Sasuke. He-" Itachi stopped to clear his voice. Tears were running down his face, but he didn't want to show it in his voice. "Sasuke got beat up. It-…it doesn't look good. I'm following the ambulance that has him. They are talking him there."

"We'll be there straight away."

The old man hung up the phone and just stood in his chair for a full minute, not moving a muscle. His mind seemed to be frozen. He could not form a single thought because the words "_it doesn't look good_" were circling in his head. After a minute or so he stood up robotically and went to get his wife.

"Mikoto…we need to go. Sasuke got beat up. It doesn't look good. He is being taken to the Tokyo Medical University Hospital as we speak." The tone of his voice had no inflection. It was as if a machine was talking.

Fugaku's shock was too great for him to be able to fully comprehend what was going on. In his line of work crises were a natural occurrence and he was terrific under pressure. However, he had never been put in the position where he had to deal with a real crisis at home. He didn't know what to do, how to act. His feelings were a mess and the full impact of what had happened still had to catch up with him.

"What are you talking about. Fugaku what happened?" the woman rose from her chair, dread written all over her face. She didn't receive an answer from her husband who had a lost look in his eyes, as if his mind somehow left him.

"FUGAKU, TALK TO ME!" the yelling snapped the man out of his numbness and he looked at Mikoto's eyes which swam in tears.

"I don't know. We need to go. Itachi called me; he was following the ambulance." Fugaku said, and he was surprised when he felt something tickly and hot on his cheek. Confused he touched his face and looked at his fingers. They were wet.

They rushed down the corridor and they were heading for the front door when they met Naruto, who was coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey, did you see Sasuke?" the boy asked, but then he looked at the couple and saw the terrified expression on their faces as well as the tears that ran down both their cheeks. His blood turned to ice. He had never seen Fugaku show many feeling and he had definitely never seen the man cry before. He knew it must be something really bad. And since he couldn't find or get in touch to Sasuke for several hours he feared the worst.

"Where is Sasuke?" he asked again, his voice small.

"He got into some trouble. They are talking him to the hospital. We're going there now." Mikoto said between sobs.

"I'm coming with you." Was all Naruto could say.

"No, you're not."

There was a pause where nobody moved or said anything, the sound of Fugaku's words still echoing in the large hallway.

"I'm coming with you! There is nothing that can stop me from getting to Sasuke!" Naruto's words were harsh and final. The look in his eyes said that he would cut through anyone who tried to stop him from getting to his lover, with his teeth if he had to.

Fugaku didn't try fighting the boy anymore, simply taking his wife's hand and walking out the door. Naruto followed them and they got into the car, speeding away.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Could you please spell that dono."

"U-c-h-i-h-a S-a-s-u-k-e."

"Are you a family member?"

"Father. This way." Luckily Itachi saw his parents and Naruto and called out to them, before Fugaku had the chance to tear of the head of the unimpressed nurse at the front desk.

"Itachi. What happened? How is Sasuke?"

The young man looked tired and scared. His eyes were red and his lips tightly drawn.

"They had to take him into surgery. They didn't come out yet to give me an update on his situation. But he…he looked pretty bad when they put him in the ambulance."

"But what happened Itachi-chan? Who did that to him?" his mother asked.

"I-I talked to Sasuke on the phone. He called me to come pick him up. He said he was in a bar in Tokyo and that he was drunk and needed me to come get him. I came as fast as I could and when I got to that bar there was police and a lot of people there. I got a glimpse of Sasuke before they got him into the car and then I talked with the police explaining to them that I was his brother. The policeman told me that a person called them and that Sasuke was lucky they showed up when they did. He said there were three men assaulting him. They took the men in custody."

"But why were they beating him?" Naruto asked.

"The policeman said…he said it was a hate crime. He said that the person who called to report the incident told them that the men were shouting homophobic remarks as they were beating Sasuke. They…they almost beat him to death because he is gay." As he said the last sentence Itachi looked into his father's eye. The old man closed his eyes, tears running down his face.

After the older brother was done talking there was silence. They all stood in a circle, none of them moving. Naruto was devastated. He felt as if his whole world had been turned upside down. He couldn't believe how fast his life changed. One minute he was happy and in love and he didn't have a care in the world and the next his boyfriend's life hanged by a thread and with it, the blonde's sanity.

It wasn't long before a doctor came out of nowhere and addressed the small group.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke's family."

"Yes, I am his father." Fugaku replied.

"We are currently still operating on your son. Fortunately he didn't suffer any severe bone fractures, just some cracked ribs, but there still might be organ damage and internal bleeding. We are looking into that right now. Unfortunately your son took a major blow to the head and his brain is swelling. I'm afraid we will have to drill a whole into his skull in order to relive some of the pressure and hope that the swelling goes down on its own. At this point…ahem, I'm sorry, but at this point your son's situation is quite unstable, but we are doing everything we can."

Mikoto broke down into tears, her body crooking forwards and lowering to the ground. Her husband caught her and kept her in his arms, being shaken by her powerful crying.

"Thank you." Itachi said.

"We will keep you updated."

The doctor left and Itachi looked around him at his family. His mother looked insane with grief and she was held comfortingly in his father's arms. His father looked unrecognizable. The stern expression that usually adorned his face was gone and his stance was not proud and dignified as always. He looked scared and somehow very old and small and insignificant. He looked like an ordinary old man on the street, burdened by the hardships of his existence. Then Itachi looked over at Naruto. The boy had his head lowered so that his hair covered his forehead and the young man couldn't see his face. His body was trembling slightly and his hands were balled into tight fists. One of his legs was shaking violently starting from the knee. Itachi himself felt like all of this was unreal. He couldn't, wouldn't accept that it was in fact his brother on that operating table, struggling to survive. He took pity on the blonde in front of him and took a few steps, then wrapped his arms around the frail looking boy. When he felt arms around his Naruto broke down and cried his soul out into the warm shoulder supporting him.

A few hours later they saw the doctor approaching them again.

"Uchiha-dono, you son is out of surgery. The surgery was a success. You son is now in recovery but we can't let him see you yet because he is still quite unstable."

"When can we see him?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we still have to monitor him for 24 hours, to see how his body is adapting, but if he is well enough, after that you could see him. I strongly recommend you go home for now because you are not allowed to see him and there really is nothing you can do here."

The next day all of them were back in the hospital. This time Itachi came together with Hinata, who wanted to support him. He introduced her to his family, but they were rather unimpressed with meeting her, probably because Sasuke's situation upstaged them meeting her.

They went into the room, but only the parents and the brothers were allowed. They saw Sasuke lying on that bed and their hearts jumped to their throats. He looked so vulnerable and breakable. His head was wrapped in a bandage and what could be seen of his face was swollen and dark purple. He couldn't open one eye, and the one that was opened was red and watery. What could be seen on his body was also covered is marks and bruises. Naruto's eyes instantly filled with tears as he made eye contact with his boyfriend. Tears started running down both their faces as they looked at each other. Naruto walked up to the brunet and knelt by the bed. He buried his head in Sasuke's chest and started crying like there was no tomorrow.

"It's…ok…baby…I'm…f-fine." The brunet's voice was weak and rough. He coughed hard after he spoke which made Naruto get of him and look at him with desperation, not knowing what to do to calm Sasuke's coughing.

"Oh, don't talk. Oh god Sasuke…what have they done to you….I'm so happy you are alive. I-I was so scared."

Fugaku watched the two lovers interact and that was his final tipping point. After he heard about what happened to his son and why, he felt immensely guilty for the way he treated the boy. The fear of losing his son brought forward into his mind what was truly important and what wasn't. He realized it didn't truly matter who Sasuke chose to love. Maybe he had wanted his son to be someone he was not, but seeing what hatred could do he decided his feelings and fears of what people might say if it was made public that an Uchiha was gay, were foolish. He had been blinded by what he thought was right for so long that he oversaw what his own sons wanted. He realized he also mistreated Itachi. He also thought about what his older son told him, about how depressed he was, about how he didn't see the deplorable state his son was in. The events that occurred in the last 24 hours made the old man realize a lot of his mistakes as a father and as a human being and he told himself he will not waste another minute of his life being the type of person that he was until now.

"Sasuke…"

"Father…I…"

"Sasuke, please…please…forgive me." The old man said looking into his son's surprised eye. His own eyes were watery and he noticed that Sasuke's was watering up.

Sasuke was speechless, not having expected that at all from his dad. He didn't know what to say, and his brain was still foggy from the anesthesia. The old man continued.

"I was…wrong. I'm happy you are alive. I-…I love you son." The old man walked up to the bed, on the other side, which was not occupied by Naruto and placed a small kiss on his son's bandaged forehead.

_Three months later…_

"Narutooo! Where are you?"

"Here, teme. Upstairs."

The brunet ran up the flight of stairs almost bumping into his lover. He hugged the blonde, smiling and placing a caste kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked, confused but pleased at the same time.

"I'm just happy, you know…for everything. Me getting better, you being here with me, my father finally accepting me and promising me the CEO position…plus I wanted to get you in the mood because father and mother left the house."

"Really? Where did they go?"

"They went to the city to meet Hinata's parents. Hinata and Itachi are leaving in a few days and they wanted to meet the in-laws before that."

"Oh, I see…so I guess that leaves the house to us." Naruto said with a cunning smile.

"That's exactly what it means. And you know what else? I bought some pineapple scented massage oil and I thought I could give in a try on you. What do you say?"

"Hmmm…why are you even asking?"

The two boys hurried to Sasuke's room and once they were there Sasuke pinned Naruto to the closed door, towering over him. The brunet was in domination mode and Naruto was more than happy to accept it. Sasuke slightly bent his head down to capture the blonde's mouth with his own. Their tongues entangled, rubbing against each other, sending jolts of pleasure to their cocks. The brunet broke the kiss, moving his mouth to Naruto's ear, first sealing the lobe between his teeth before gently sucking on it. The blond let out a soft moan, starting to rub his body against the one trapping him to the door.

Sasuke traced the line of the pale neck in front of him before sucking and nipping gently on the soft skin, careful to not leave a mark. He could feel the other boy insistently rubbing against him, and he was starting to get impatient as well. In addition to that his jeans were getting unbearably tight.

"To the bed. Now." Sasuke said in a commanding voice and Naruto was more than happy to oblige.

He followed the blonde towards the bed, locking his eyes on the boy like a predator on its pray.

"Strip."

For Naruto this whole commanding, dominating thing was new, never having seen Sasuke act like that, but he had to admit he enjoyed it. The boys undressed simultaneously and soon they were both naked. Sasuke approached Naruto, bodily pushing him on the bed as he engaged the blonde in another lip lock. After a few minutes of kissing and heated touches the brunet flipped Naruto on his belly and reached for the massage oil. He got the small bottle, taking off the cap before pouring a generous amount on the white expanse of skin in front of him.

Naruto hissed because of the coldness of the liquid touching his back, but he soon felt warm hands spreading that liquid, rubbing it into his skin. He relaxed under the deft fingers pushing into his muscles and was purring softly. He felt like goo in Sasuke's hands, slowly drifting to sleep. He was awoken from his dream-like state when he felt those hands move lower and lower until they touched his ass, caressing and massaging the firm globes. His slumber was instead replaced by arousal, as he felt his cock stir back to life. He moaned as he felt a finger slip between his buttocks, encircling his hole. The friction was fantastic and the now warm oil was making it all the more better.

The blonde started moving his hips up and down against the inquisitive finger, the motion also providing great friction for his cock against the bed spread.

"Hmm Sasuke. That feels soooo good. Arhhhh…"

The lubed finger penetrated the eager hole making the blonde groan loudly. Sasuke started to slowly move his finger in and out before adding a second one. Naruto felt so tight against his fingers and he couldn't help but wonder how come the blonde was still so tight after the pounding he was receiving on a regular basis. Nonetheless the tight grip around his digits made Sasuke's cock fill out even more. He pulled out the fingers, bending down in order to give a tentative lick to the pink hole. He spread the round cheeks with his oily hands while licking the beautiful orifice presented to him.

"Ahh…Oh my god Sasuke….mmm…" the blonde was loud as usual with expressing his pleasure.

Sasuke pulled back, gently slapping one buttock, before asking,

"Do you want to get fucked?"

"Yes! Yes baby, please fuck me." Naruto was shameless in his begging, but that always turned Sasuke on.

The brunet quickly spread some oil on his engorged cock, before lifting Naruto's hips slightly and angling his cock in line with the awaiting entrance. He started pushing in slowly but surely and he squeezed his eyes shut as he was welcomed by scorching heat and a velvet grip. He didn't stop pushing until he was all the way inside and then stopped for a moment. Naruto was also grateful for the pause, having time to adjust to Sasuke's girth. After a few moments he wiggled his ass a bit, signaling the other boy to proceed.

Sasuke took the hint pulling out of the boy before pushing back in. His pace was slow, but he soon picked it up fucking the other roughly into the mattress. Naruto's sounds of pleasure were broken by the air suddenly leaving his lungs, as he was receiving the pounding of his live. He felt fire coursing through his veins and little sparks of pleasure inside and around his asshole.

"Aaaaa!" a violent scream tore out of the blonde's throat as his prostate was hit dead on by one of Sasuke's brutal thrusts.

"Yes Sasuke, that's it! Oh my god!"

The brunet tried to angle his thrusts in order to hit Naruto's prostate every time. He was getting close, the fast pace taking it's tall on his body, but he wanted to make sure he was taking the blonde with him. He reached around wrapping an oily hand around Naruto's thick cock. He started a pace on the dick in his hand to match the one his cock was setting for that delectable ass.

The double stimulation had Naruto babbling nonsense, his mind losing all logic as orgasm approached him.

"Ahhh…" the brunet let out as he came inside Naruto's ass. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was hanging open. He thrust a few more time ridding out his orgasm, but never ceasing the movement of his hand. Naruto soon followed him into ecstasy coming all over the sheets beneath him.

The two lovers untangled from each other dropping to the welcoming bed. They were sticky and smelly and they were in dire need of a shower, but they figured that could wait for a few minutes. For now all they wanted to do was stay into each other's arms and look at each other. Naruto caressed the pale face in front of him looking deep into grey orbs.

"You know how much I love you, right?" he asked the brunet.

"Yes, I do. I love you too, dobe."

**Ending note:** So? Let me know what you think about this chapter and about the story as a whole. Cheers!


End file.
